


Nine Lives

by InfernalShadowTheif



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bumbleby - Freeform, Car Accidents, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, I swear this is mainly a bee fic whiterose is more of a side ship, Loss of Limbs, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, References to Depression, Whiterose, adam is an abusive garbage can he's only a minor character, cursed blake belladonna, ptsd mention, this is rated m for cursing and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalShadowTheif/pseuds/InfernalShadowTheif
Summary: Six months after a car accident Yang finds herself in the dumps, shes barely back to work and little to no social life beside her sister Ruby and her girlfriend Weiss Yang is in a situation where she needs a friend to help her through this rough patch. Lucky for her, Ruby and Weiss find a stray cat and decide to task Yang with taking care of her. Will the two get along? Will they clash? Or is there more than meets the eye?





	1. New guest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any beta readers atm so I hope it's not all over the place, this is my first fic in a long while so I am rusty. If you have any thoughts or ideas let me know in the comments! Thanks for checking this out. QwQ

Chapter 1 New guest

_It's a cool end of the day on the streets of downtown vale, the perfect type of time to wander around the city and clear your head without the bustle of people to worry about. Which makes it a perfect fit for me to take a walk and think alone in peace._

____

_Work is finally getting to me, my life is just one disaster after another. For example, I lost my arm in a car accident six months ago, my little sister had moved out the day before to live with her girlfriend so I went out for a drive to visit them in their new place for dinner._

____

_I guess the universe didn't want me to because a woman ended up running out in front of my car, I ended swerving around her and into the path of being T-boned by a semi-truck in the intersection. That night I lost my arm, from the elbow down to be exact, probably the worst night of my life._

____

__

_Ruby, bless her soul had offered to move back in with me to help with my rehabilitation and be my moral support, but I could never ask her to do that. I didn't want my baby sister to drop her new life with her girlfriend just so she could help me tie my shoes. So I told her not to worry about it and that I could do it. What a liar._

____

____

_Granted, the past six months were nowhere near easy for me, going to physical rehab, a psychologist until I stopped going. I still have the nightmares almost every night about the accident, also I still won't go in or anywhere near a car because of those dreams._

____

____

_Just a couple weeks ago I was sent an experimental prosthetic arm from a friend of my dad's, he's some big wig that works with the military I think. Dad mentioned my accident to him while they played poker and he took an interest and made a fancy one-of-a-kind robot arm for me to try out if it works and I like it I can keep it._

____

____

_He mailed it to me with instructions on how to attach it and all but I'm not sure how I feel about replacing a piece of myself with some fancy tech, I'd be lying if I said it isn't a tempting idea though-_

____

____

The sudden vibration from her scroll pulls yang from her thoughts.

*Buzz Buzz*

She takes a deep breath and takes her phone out of her jacket pocket to read the new message:

SpeedyRuby: YANG GUESS WHAT WEISS AND I FOUND??!

Yang chuckles to herself and types out a reply,

Flamin'Yang: Hmm, a puppy named cookie?  
SpeedyRuby: Nope! You were kinda close though! We found a cat!  
SpeedyRuby: We just got back from the vet, she was pretty banged up but the doctor said she's A-okay to take home now!

Yang felt her brows knit together. _Weiss isn't really a cat person though, or any kind of animal lover that isn't Ruby's dog Zwei. Wait..._

____

____

Flamin'Yang: Don't you guys already have Zwei though? I've never seen him with a cat but it might not go well, cats and dogs aren't a good combo Rubes.

While she waited for her reply yang felt a colder gust of wind sneak up the back of her jacket giving her goosebumps up her spine. Shivering a bit Yang decided to turn back to her apartment before it got colder. 

*Buzz Buzz*

_That took longer than usual for her to reply. ___

____

____

SpeedyRuby: Duh I know that we're not going to keep her.  
SpeedyRuby: Actually Weiss and I thought you'd want a new little buddy to keep you company?

Yang stopped in her tracks. _A cat, Ruby wants me to take in a cat. I can barely take care of myself, how would I manage myself and an animal? ___

____

____

Before Yang could doubt her life anymore she got another message.

*Buzz Buzz*

SpeedyRuby: Sorry, I know it's sudden but I think it'd be good for you to have a furry little friend around the house. Pleeeease, she's super chill and quiet for a stray. :)

Sighing, Yang couldn't say no to Ruby even if she tried, so she reluctantly typed her response. 

Flamin'Yang: Alright Alright, I'll take in the cat. Drop her off whenever you can, I don't promise we'll get along though. :/

Yang made it up into her apartment by the time she received another text from her sister. It was nothing but smiley face emojis and thumbs ups. 

_She's still such a kid, twenty-five and still so hyper. Glad to see that hasn't changed. ___

____

____

\----------------------------

Around two hours later, Yang has taken a shower and cleaned up what she could around her apartment to prepare for her new “furry friend”, Ruby's words not hers.

_Oh dammit, I don't have any food or a litter box for the damn thing. _Looking at her phone in a panic she just now noticed the new un-read message from Ruby.__

____

____

SpeedyRuby: Hey, we're pulling up in front of the building right now! :)))

Slamming her phone down onto the counter in a rush, she needed to hide the prosthetic, _Ruby would be all over me asking why I haven't tried it yet. I don't think I'm ready to try it on yet. ___

____

____

Right as Yang reached for the container that held the arm, Ruby throws the door open in a rush of excitement. 

“YANG WE'RE HERE.”

Causing Yang to panic shove the container off and behind the kitchen island into the kitchen with a thud.

Followed by yang straightening her posture and walking over to Ruby as if nothing happened, 

“Hey, Rubes. You nearly gave me a heart attack kiddo, not to mention you probably put a hole in the wall with my door,” she said with an exasperated laugh.

Ruby, in turn, rubbed the back her neck clearly embarrassed, “sorry, I just got so excited. It's not every day we get you a cat ya know.”

Before Yang could respond she saw a white head of hair poke into the doorway, “Heya Weiss,” Yang greeted her and motioned for her to come in.

The moment Weiss made her appearance Ruby pulled her inside and shut the apartment door, “Ruby Rose what did I say about yanking me in and out of doorways!” 

Again Ruby gave a sheepish smile, “sorry Weiss..” 

Yang chuckled at Weiss shaking her head, “Ruby is too hyper, you gotta be fast to walk in otherwise she'll help you speed up.” This earned a scoff, “then I'll have to make sure everything she drinks is caffeine free.” Ruby yelped at the idea, “No way! Yang, she can't do that!” “I can, and I will if you keep doing that.”

Chuckling and shaking her head again Yang changed the topic, “so, the cat?”

Ruby perked up immediately and reached for the carrier in Weiss's hands, “can I?” Weiss nodded and gently handed over the carrier to Ruby. She turned and went over to the kitchen island to set it down, Yang panicked remembering the prosthetic arm was just on the other side. “Wait!” Everyone flinched at the sudden loud voice, “u-uh ruby that's the kitchen counter. Maybe we can do this in the living room?”

Ruby looked to Weiss and back to Yang, “okay! Probably don't want cat hair all over the counters!” Ruby bounced away, but Weiss stayed planted in front of the door looking at Yang in suspicion. “What?” Yang asked. Weiss shook her head and followed Ruby to the couch. _Does she know I'm hiding something? ___

____

____

Yang shrugged and went to the armchair right across from Ruby and Weiss, watching them set up the carrier on the coffee table. 

Yang peeked in through the cage door and saw nothing but darkness, “wait where is it?” She said while squinting inside, she was confused up until she saw a pair of golden amber eyes slowly open and look back at her lilac ones. Yang's own eyes widened in surprise “Oh.” 

“Honestly, if it wasn't for those eyes of hers we never would have found her,” Weiss looked in awe at the carrier as she switched her attention back to Yang, “she was half starved and has a couple bruised ribs and scratches on her so you may want to keep an eye on her.”

Yang nodded along as Weiss explained more of what she should do to care for the cat, but Yang was still mesmerized by the eyes of the cat. _I swear I've seen these eyes somewhere, but where? _Her train of thought was chased away by the sound of rustling bags, “here Yang! We got you some cat stuff too!” Ruby happily dumped one of the bags on the table in front of them, “yes, we figured you didn't get anything yet considering we only gave you a couple hours notice.” Weiss slowly emptied another bag on the table, much less chaotic than Ruby did.__

____

____

“Thanks you guys, I'll try my best to take care of-” Yang stopped mid-sentence, “wait. What's her name?” Ruby and Weiss both glanced at each other, Weiss nodded causing Ruby to pull out her wallet and dig out a card. 

Ruby handed it to Yang, “what's this?” she looked up to them in confusion. Weiss motioned for Yang to turn it over, so she did. “Okay, its a beat up old license?”

“When we found her she had it in her mouth, it took a lot of effort to get her to drop it.” To make her point Weiss held up her hand, the pale skin of it was littered with thin red scratches. 

Yang lifted a brow and her gaze went back to the cat, “so she scratches people?” Ruby squealed in defense, “nonononono! She's really sweet and nice! It's just that she didn't want us touching it I guess, like protecting it from us. She only dropped it because I said I'd give it back after we checked her.”

Yang felt her brow quirk up again. “You promised her?” Ruby just nodded and Weiss just shrugged when Yang glanced at her. 

“Well can we crack this cage open now or what?” Ruby nodded enthusiastically reaching for the cage door, “Yang meet your new housemate Blake!” The door unlatched and slowly swung open, revealing a clearer view of her.

“Wait isn't that the name on the driver's license?” Yang asked as she looked back at the plastic card, the photo of the owner was badly scratched and stained, obscuring the face of the woman.

Ruby nodded, “yep, I figured that since she held onto the card it must mean something to her so why not.” _Guess she's got a point, although it's odd that an animal would be so fixed on a human object. ___

____

____

Before Yang could say anything else Weiss's phone started chiming, she excused herself from them and took the call. 

Yang took the initiative to try and coax out Blake so to get a better look at her, “pss pss pss, come here kitty.” her hand stayed in front of the door in offering. Nothing but a low growl was earned those golden amber eyes staring at her, watching. “See Rubes, I told you cats hate me.” Ruby just laughed and directed her left hand a bit farther away from the cage entrance, “you can't just shove your hand in front of her and expect her to like that. You have to be patient that she'll come to you on her own.” Yang nodded in understanding.

_Ruby may still act like a goof but she is very mature when she wants to be. Not that small dorky kid anymore I guess. ___

____

____

Her train of thought was broken when she saw something emerging from the cage door, Blake was peeking at her new environment while keeping her eye on yangs waiting hand.

It took a minute but Blake reluctantly crept up to Yang's hand, “what's she doing Ruby?” yang asked wearily, “she's smelling your hand, think of it as a form of greeting.” She nodded for Yang to leave her hand.

“Uhh, alright. Hi Blake, I'm Yang and I'll be looking after you.” The black cat stilled and flicked her eyes to Yang, her eyes traveled from Yangs own then over to her lost limb and back to her eyes again.

_The hell, did this cat just look me over? _Feeling a little weirded out Yang glanced down at the driver's license on her lap, “hey Rubes, did you and Weiss try and find her owner? This license might belong to them.”__

____

____

Ruby pursed her lips in thought, “well that's the thing, Weiss had someone look into the woman on the card but it turns out she's been missing for seven months. Weiss took an interest so she hired an investigator.”

Yangs eyebrows rose up and looked down at the feline sitting on her coffee table, “missing owner huh?” Yang finally moved her hand back and picked up the ID card, “here, you want this back?” she extended her arm towards the feline offering back the card. The cat moved back but her ears perked up and her eyes widened as she recognized what it was, she moved closer to the outstretched limb taking the card between her teeth and moving back to her carry cage. 

Yang looked over to her sister and mouthed, “this cat is weird.” Ruby just shrugged and went back to sorting the cat products on the table while she waited for Weiss.

Which didn't take long at all, Weiss finished her phone call after a few minutes, “okay Ruby we have to leave now before we’re late for our reservation.” Ruby sprung to her feet, “oh right, I almost forgot!” Yang was about to stand up and walk them to the door but Ruby was quick to hug her back into the armchair then zoom to the door right after. 

Weiss gave Yang a more normal paced hug than her girlfriend thankfully. She gave her a couple pats on the back and right as Yang expected the white-haired woman to let go she whispered something into the blonde's ear. “Yang, about the object on your kitchen floor… It's okay to take your time with it, no one is pressuring you to use it, not until you’re ready to. I know for a fact that Ruby won’t think of you any differently whether you do or don’t she’ll always look up to you.”

Yang was taken aback for a second, _she saw it on the floor. _“T-thanks Weiss, I’ll try it out when I can. Promise.” She seemed satisfied with Yang's answer so she let go then made her way to Ruby’s side at the door. “Bye Yang, bye Blake! See you two later!” Ruby bounced out the door with Weiss in tow, the heiress giving Yang an encouraging smile as she closed the door behind themselves.__

____

____

If there was one word on how Yang felt right now the word would be Exhausted, she cleaned up her apartment, took a shower and fumbled to hide the prosthetic all in three hours, not to mention her added panic when Weiss said she found it on the floor. Letting out a long sigh Yang leaned back into the chair and dragged her left hand over her face, “guess it's just you and me now Blake.” 

She kept her eyes closed letting the comforting silence wash over her body. 

_Ugh, I'm so tired but I don't wanna get up, I guess I’ll stay here for a bit. _Before she knew it Yang was dozing off letting her body relax into the cushions.__


	2. The horror of a single night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can usually turn into nightmares, or in this case a nightmare can help you remember a memory you've once forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes sense, its supposed to be a deeper look into how yang got into her situation now. :)

Chapter 2 The horror of a single night

Yang blinked her eyes open, she was in her car the one that was totaled just six months ago. She was on her way to Ruby and Weiss’ new apartment for dinner. Everything was going well, there was hardly any traffic considering it was only seven-thirty at night, most nights the road and streets were almost packed with traffic but not that night. 

Yang hated the silence in the car so she reached for the radio knob and flicked it on, “oh nice! Bring me the horizon, which one is this again?” she tapped her right finger on the steering wheel trying to absorb the words hoping to remember the name,

*I didn’t see it coming  
But I never really had much faith  
In the universe’s magic,  
Til’ it pulled us to that time & place  
& I’ll never forget  
When the floodgates opened  
We cried an ocean  
It still got me choking  
It’s hard to explain  
I know you know me  
You don’t have to show me  
I feel your lonely  
No need to explain  
So don’t say you love me fala amo.  
Just let your heart speak up & I’ll know.  
No amount of words can ever find a way  
To make sense of this,  
So I wanna hear your mother tongue..*

She snapped her fingers in recognition, “mother tongue, that's it!” she hummed along to the song until it ended leaving the car in silence until it transitioned to the next song, that's when Yang saw something out of the corner of her eyes they widened in horror.

Almost like it was in slow motion not even thirty feet from the front of her car she spotted a young woman trying to bolt across the crosswalk. A tall angry looking man was right behind her reaching out for her, but by the time she noticed, the girl leaped forward and away from the man leaving him in the middle of the crosswalk staring at her headlights.

Yang barely had enough time to swerve out of the way to avoid the both of them.

Before she knew it she saw the two bright beams of the oncoming semi-truck time sped back up the second before it hit the side of the passenger side.

Yang woke up maybe a minute after she was hit, her car had rolled into the signal light and was now upside-down. The truck hit the side-door so hard that the metal frame had bent into the inside of the body of the vehicle, her right side has taken the brunt of the crash.

She tried to blink away the first stings of the pain of her ringing ears, now that she's fully conscious she notices that she can't feel her right arm. “Oh my god, what the fuck...shit.” Panic and adrenaline was already flooding her system, she could barely feel that her ribs and right leg were now broken, also that her right arm is completely crushed by the smashed in the passenger side of her car.

The music from the radio zoned in and out wheezing and sputtering its last lyrics as the ringing in her ears softened, in the flickering light of the signal she noticed that her bangs were darkening with blood from a cut on her head. 

She was struggling to unbuckle her seatbelt, only having one good arm at the moment wasn't making it any easier on her, but she kept trying nonetheless.

She heard crunching of glass on the asphalt near her head. Her heart beat faster hoping it was someone coming to help, she yelled out for them her voice thick and raspy. “Hello?? Is anyone out there hurt? Are they ok?” she yanked at the belt again, trying to look at whoever was there, “I can't get out, did you call 911?” 

Whoever it was they didn't say a word, the just crouched down and tried to squeeze through the open window. They pulled at the belt with Yang trying to get it free from the latch, “It's not gonna budge. We need to cut it.” They let go of it and looked around for something to use to cut it off.

Yang saw better now that she was more awake, the semi was on its side it looks like it spun and hit another vehicle. “God t-this is so fucked up.” Her voice shook with anxiety, the thought of being trapped in her car any longer than she has to terrified her. She wasn't just worried about herself though, _what about the other cars and the people inside them? ___

____

____

She needs to know, “Hey, what about the other cars? Are they okay?” her eyes were watering, _please let them be fine. _The stranger stopped their searching when they found a chunk of sharp metal, they turned towards her, “the man that was chasing me isn't.” the voice was clearly female, “chasing? Wait, you were the one in the middle of the road…” The woman took the piece and started to saw at the belt with the metal shard.__

____

____

The woman nodded grunting from her ministrations, “yes I was, I'm sorry that this happened I had nowhere else to run but into the street.” Yang, of course, was angry but still not as much as one should be given the situation. “Why was he chasing you?” she wanted to know, she had to know.

The woman went through another motion with her makeshift knife and threw it down to pull at the cut belt with both hands, she yanked at it until she was out of breath. As soon as Yang started to pull on it too the seat belt broke free letting the blonde fall out of her seat neck first, “shit! Ow, well I'm out at least.” 

Being careful of the blondes wounds the woman helped yang slide out of the driver's window, gently leaning her against a wall near the sidewalk. “Thank you, glad you stuck around to help. Not many people do that.” she closed her eyes, the effects of the adrenaline were finally fading away leaving Yang to feel everything that's now wrong with her body. 

When Yang opened them again her lilac eyes met Golden Amber ones, to say she was awestruck would be an understatement, who knew Yang would meet someone who has such beautiful eyes. “He was chasing me,” the amber-eyed woman started. Her gaze faltered for a second until she locked eyes with lilac ones. “, because he meant to kill me. So if it weren't for you he probably would have.” 

The young woman looked down to Yang's arm and her eyes widened, she moved her hands up to her head removing a long black ribbon from her hair. Yang could barely tell but her hair was just as black, the hood she wore obscured the majority of her face and hair though.

The signals overhead light was still stuttering to stay on while the woman worked on making a tourniquet for Yangs mangled arm. While she did that, the blonde's vision started to blur again and the pain crept through her system. Her eyes were slowly drifting closed, “hey I can't stay awake, can you call my sister?” 

Yang reached back into her pant pocket with her left and winced as she pulled it free, she then placed it into the woman's hands, “here, her name is Ruby. She needs to know why I'm gonna be late.” _Late, those two are gonna be flipping their shit when they see me. ___

____

____

When Yang saw the woman nod her head she felt good enough to finally close her eyes, letting the woman's clear and soft voice lull her to sleep. _I wonder what her name is? ___

____

____

\-------------------------------

When Yang awoke next she was lying in a white hospital room, the faint beeping of the heart monitors was steady in her ears, along with soft snoring coming from her left.

She slowly cracked her eyes open against the harsh bright lights above her head, “God can these light be any brighter…” she hissed as she recognized who was by her bedside. 

It was Ruby and Weiss, they were both curled up on an armchair by the bed sleeping. _Looks like they've been there awhile considering Weiss was sitting across Ruby's lap while being coddled in the brunette's arms. ___

____

____

Weiss was the first to stir from her sleep, her eyebrows furrowed and her face scrunched up while she rubbed her sleepy eyes. They snapped open when she realized where she was, quickly looking at Yang lying in her bed.

Weiss stiffened immediately when they locked eyes, “Yang? You're awake.” All she did was slowly nod then slid her gaze back to Ruby's still sleeping form, she had her face buried in the crook of Weiss, neck.

The Heiress eventually flicked her eyes to where Yangs were and when she realized why Yang had a goofy grin was because of how she and Ruby were sitting with one another. “There weren't enough seats in here..” was all she sputtered out.

Yang chuckled at the smaller woman's nervousness, "Weiss did you know that you snore?" The small woman turned beet red at that causing yang to laugh more. Her amusement turned into pain as her ribs screamed at her in her side. “Jesus Christ that smarts!”

Now it was Ruby's turn to wake up but in a more panicked way than the other two women. “Ahh! What's wrong, Yang your awake!?” Her sibling had gently squirmed out from under her girlfriend and rushed to hold Yang's hand in relief, “I'm so glad you're okay!”...

Or. That's how Yang would have liked to wake up.

Instead she woke up yelling and thrashing around in pain, she was confused about how she got to the hospital, how the accident happened in the first place.

The first hour she was awake was chaos, her dad and uncle had to try and calm down the terrified blonde when she realized a piece of herself was missing. 

Nothing was simple that night, her own sister was hesitant to see her, up until Weiss offered to go in with her.

Now six months later Yang is back at work, she goes on long walks daily to keep from getting cooped up, and she just completed the last session for her physical rehab.

Not to mention she now has a cat to look after.

\-----------------------------------

 

Yang woke up abruptly to not only the sun in her face but also a loud yowling noise. She was already in a thin layer of cold sweat from her dream from last night leaving her a bit cold, but the God awful noise that she was awoken by was worse than chilly air.

Blake was sitting on the arm of the chair looking intently at the morning stunned blonde, “what? Why are you screaming at me?” All she got as a response was a long meow and her tail swishing back and forth.

Yang huffed back as a reply. Realizing what she may want she stood up leaving the needy black feline alone on the arm of her chair. 

Yang grabbed one of the cat food bags to the kitchen counter and shook it to signal that she had food, hoping the feline would get the hint. Blake's little black ears perked up immediately taking her that as her cue to come eat.

A bowl of food and water was placed on the kitchen island, hoping to satisfy her need for food while Yang was waiting for her own meal to heat up. Afterward, she took her plate of chicken and rice and set up right next to Blake's own breakfast. 

After she finished her rice Yang speared a piece of chicken when she felt eyes on her, glancing to her left she found that Blake was now sitting with her food behind her and yang in front just staring her down.

Yang squinted at the feline in annoyance, “now what?” Blake glanced behind at her food, “Meow.” Yang raised a brow with a snort, “what, not a good enough breakfast for you?” As if she were grumbling Blake meow'd again but in a higher more needy tone.

Not wanting to figure out what she will eat so early in the morning Yang shoved a chunk into her mouth and slid the plate over in front of Blake's paws.

As if confused by Yang's action, Blake made no move to take anything from the plate, just eyes darting from the plate and then back to the blonde. “Go ahead, I'll make myself something else later.” Yang moved from her seat, _giving a cat permission to eat food is not what I expected to be doing. ___

____

____

Shaking her head Yang went down the hall to her room leaving Blake to slowly pick at her meal while the blonde got ready for work.

\------------------------

About an hour later Yang was dressed in her work clothes and was about to head for the door until she went back to the kitchen and took out another couple pieces of chicken and put it on the now empty plate. 

“Here, I know you don't understand but I won't be back till later, so this is for you in case you get hungry. We'll see if I can turn you into one of those fat cats.” Yang laughed when Blake gave her a low growl and lept from the counter to the kitchen floor.

The Blonde grabbed her coat and back heading to the door, “Bye ms. Snooty cat, see you later.” As she closed and locked the door she heard Blake meow again. 

_I swear it's like she can understand me or something, that or I'm losing my mind finally. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this took longer to proof than expected. Not to mention I had to do job stuff, so I couldn't edit most of the day lol. :/
> 
> Hey btw, I made a side blog for my writing on tumblr! 
> 
> https://infernalshadowtheif.tumblr.com


	3. Comfort and realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun is finally introduced! Yang is grossed out, and Blake likes fairytales!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo everyone! I had the pleasure of going and getting my guard certificate today (technically yesterday), so I decided to finish this up on a fluffy note. ;)

Chapter 3 Comfort and realization 

_After I got out of my building and on the familiar path to work I started to think about my nightmare, “I wonder what happened to the woman that helped me that night? It's a little odd that no one mentioned her, actually, only Ruby and I spoke with her and knew she was there come to think of it.” _Yang adjusted her bag and kept walking.__

__A couple blocks later Yang heard the thumping of jogging footsteps coming up behind her, she wasn't too alarmed when she heard the sing-song voice of her co-worker. “Yang! Good morning!” He quickly caught up and slung his right arm over her shoulders, “Morning Sun, you're usually at the gym by now did you party too much yesterday?”_ _

__He removed his arm and groaned looking down at his shoes. _I'll take that as a yes. _He coughed into his hand, “Yeah something like that, I guess I got a cold from Neptune or Velvet when we hung out a couple days ago, it's been kicking my ass since yesterday.”___ _

____Yang stopped walking to whip her head towards Sun in astonishment, “ew dude! Keep your sick germs off me, hanging all over me like I'm the cure to the common cold!” She made her point by pulling her scarf up over her mouth and shooing away imaginary germs._ _ _ _

____The tall blond half laughed and coughed at Yangs antics, “yeah sorry sorry, guess that leaves me to do desk duty today, don't wanna contaminate the gym.”_ _ _ _

____The smaller blonde nodded her head in agreement. “It's for the best my dude, can't run the place if the customers get sick.” He hummed in agreement, as they walked on._ _ _ _

____A block later they both arrived at their shared job, Sun took out his keys and unlocked the gym's door letting Yang go in first to turn on all the lights and machines. Sun flipped the sign to open and cranked up the radio to his favorite top hits station._ _ _ _

____Since it was seven in the morning they still had another half hour until the first set of regulars would come in and do their morning routines, which gave Yang enough time to decontaminate the workout equipment._ _ _ _

____“Gross, look at this one Sun, the last guy on this thing never wiped off the grips on the bench press bar!” Before Yang could pick up the disinfectant Sun already had it at the ready for her. “Here, oh damn. That's disturbing, looks like whoever had this one needs a prescription for sweaty hands.”_ _ _ _

____Yang shivered a bit at the crystalized sweat while wiping it of with the rag and spray. Sun went back to the front desk in the meantime leaving Yang to her part of the job, as gross as it is._ _ _ _

_____Man if I meet the guy who sweat all over the damn place I'll be sure to make him clean the whole building with a toothbrush._ Thankfully she only had that problem with one of the sets of equipment, so she had enough time to restock the bathroom towels and clean the showers.__ _ _

______By the time she finished two customers came in and were already setting up on the bench press that Yang had cleaned earlier. _Wow he looks a bit scrawny to be lifting that much weight. _She shrugged seeing that she wasn't needed to spot for him, his partner was already at the ready just in case.___ _ _ _ __

________Since Yang had done all of her morning duties she decided to go and bother her tall blond friend. “Hey Sun, you have a cat right?” He glanced up at her from his paperwork, “yeah I do, she's a calico. Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She grabbed a pen from his desk and started to aimlessly doodle while she answered. “Oh you know, I was just wondering how to take care of one. My sister and her girlfriend gave me a black cat, so I don't know how to go about taking care of one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He rubbed his chin then looked back at her, “well there's nothing much to say about taking care of cats, they're kind of like dogs but are more self-sustaining. If she's young enough it'd be easier to bond but if not it may take a bit to get used to one another. They are also very smart like they know how to open the fridge or cabinet kind of smart. Not to mention cats can be assholes when they feel like it.” He nodded sagely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Wow that's a lot of information. _“Is that it? Isn't there anything special I should know or was that it?”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He shrugged to her, “I mean I can write you up a do’s and don'ts list if you want?” Yang nodded handing him back his pen, “please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*back at the house*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Blake was in no way going to stay here, this isn't what was supposed to happen at all. She didn't expect the two women to see her let alone pick her up and take her home. Or them taking her to a vet of all places…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I need to find a way out of here, the blonde and her friends are nice but they don't know what's going on here, I need to go. _she paced at the front door trying to figure out a way to somehow turn the lock to and then pull the door open.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She lept up onto a table near the door trying to reach for the deadbolt with her black slender paw, she was just shy of it by an inch when her body outweighed the end of the table causing it to flip over with a crash sending Blake tumbling to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I hate this whole situation with every fiber of my being, if I still had my body this would be a lot easier… _feeling dejected Blake dragged herself back to the couch opting to wait until the blonde came back home so she can make her escape.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________God I wish there were something I can read but icant hold a book open with paws, I'd settle for just watching TV at this point. _Glancing around from her spot on the arm of the couch she saw an open laptop on a desk by the window, _that could work.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jumping from the arm chair she padded her way to the corner of the room, with one swift jump she made it to her destination._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Luckily for the feline Yang doesn't password protect her computer, giving Blake full access to do as she pleases on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The first thing Blake had to figure out was how to type with only two paws at her disposal, thankfully it was possible but it took longer than she wanted or was use to. The mouse was another story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When she finally got the hang of both the first thing she searched was audio books. She found a great deal of them, but since this was the blondes account it also showed the ones she had already purchased. The curious side of Blake got the better of her and she decided to see what the she liked to listen to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Wow there sure is a lot of classic literature that she listens to, there's even the complete collection of the brothers Grimm fables here. I guess the meaning of 'don't judge a book by it's cover' is appropriate for this woman.” Blake wasnt one to be easily surprised but she was oddly glad they both shared an interest in the same type of books. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Blake decided to listen to the Grimm's stories audio book first, figuring it's the best choice as a time killer until Yang returned home. Chapter after chapter Blake made herself more and more comfortable, first laying down on the cushioned office chair instead of on top of the desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________After another chapter finished Blake felt her stomach grumble, she decided to go to the kitchen and finish that piece of chicken the blonde had left her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jumping up to the island counter she came face to face with the bowl of cat food first, _there is no way I'm ever touching cat food, I may be a cat now but I won't do it._ Sneering at the bowl Blake quickly grabbed the chicken securing it between her teeth venturing back to the desk and ate the meat there while the chapter about Hansel and Gretel was coming to a finish.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Blake was now happily full from her meal, she lazily slid down from the top of the desk to the chair to end up curling herself up while the next story in the book played on in the background; The Seven Ravens. _This is actually kind of nice, too bad it wasn't always like this just having a peaceful boring time in comfort. _Yawning she set her head down onto her paws and let her eyes slowly drift shut, letting the readers voice lull her to her first peaceful sleep in a long time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________\-----------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Yang came of a couple hours later, finding the table by the door laying on it's side with the few magazines scattered across the floor. “What in the hell?” She threw her stuff onto the couch to be free of baggage while she tidied up the mess that was scattered around her feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Setting the table back against the wall then picking up each magazine that totaled to five back onto its surface Yang looked around for anything else that was out of place. Her eyes carefully scanned the room; she almost didn't notice but her computer screen was on and the speakers were low with a soft voice coming from them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The blonde made her way to her desk and saw that her audiobook list was open and playing somehow. _I don't remember leaving this on? No, I know I didn't leave it on. _when she paused the book it looked as it was already nearly finished.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Feeling a tingle of suspicion run up her spine, Yang decided to check all the rooms for an intruder just in case someone had broke in; she looked inside both closets and bathrooms, her bedroom, and finally Ruby's old room. She finally let herself relax a bit breathing out in relief, _Well that's good that no one is here and that nothing is missing-__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Her thoughts were cut short when she realized she hadn't seen Blake anywhere while she had been looking all over the apartment for a creeper, she didn't find the cat either. _Oh. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____________________________Panicking Yang looked all around starting in the kitchen seeing that the chicken was gone at least meaning she didn't starve. The blonde checked under and behind the couches, the bookcase and right as she was going to check the other rooms she heard something low and humming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________No, It was a rumbling noise, almost like a motorcycle engine but lower and softer. Trying to pinpoint it, Yang closed her eyes to pin point the direction of it; the window. Her eyes floated open and she followed it back to her desk near the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Oh. _Blake was on her desk chair, she didn't notice her all curled up on it earlier, her black fur camouflaged her almost perfectly on the black chair. Her small head was tucked into her paws, seeing her on the chair like that, almost like a fuzzy croissant all Yang could think of was one word; _cute. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______________________________Yang carefully reached her hand out to stroke the top of the felines head, trying to be as subtle as possible not wanting to wake her up on accident. _Soft, very soft, like strands of silk maybe. Alright, she's kind of adorable when her eyes aren't glaring at me. _She said with a light smile on her face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Yang took a chance to rub one of Blakes black fuzzy ears with her thumb and forefinger,slowly making circled motions. Unexpectedly to her, the purring grew louder causing Yangs smile grow bigger; she chuckled to herself, “okay, cats aren't so bad, I may just love them now," she glanced around as if to check that they were still alone. "actually just only you.” She whispered to herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, I'll post another chapter soon!


	4. Special circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks and yang are known acquaintances, Blake isn't so tech savvy anymore, and Yang flies off her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about you guys! I'm just lazy, my neck hurts, and I need to write down my ideas for this instead of forgetting and making it up as I go lol. 
> 
> Thanks for waiting, enjoy!

Chapter 4 Special circumstances

It's been almost a week since Yang has gained a new roommate, a cat named Blake. Now normally Yang would have said no to getting a cat or any other kind of animal that wasn't Zwei, Ruby's dog.

After the first time Yang came home to find Blake curled up asleep on her desk chair she decided to say fuck it I like cats now, well not all cats, really she only likes this one, Blake is the only exception at this point, she's only met one other cat besides her and that was Sun's calico, named Bean. 

Anyways, back to Yang. She has noticed over the past week that whenever she's about to leave the apartment Blake tries to bolt out the door as soon as she sees it open. Blake is still wary of being touched by Yang, she doesn't hiss or growl anymore but she only lets the blonde near her when they both eat or watch TV.

Since Blake first arrived Yang almost always finds her computer on and opened to an audiobook site. The strange thing is that she always leaves it on the desktop screen when she's done using it. _I know for a fact that I didn't have that open. Cats can't use a computer can they??_ The blonde considered asking sun but figured she just forgot to close the webpage again.

__\----------_ _

__Blake herself is almost stir crazy at this point, she's been a cat for a lot longer than she initially thought she'd be. Being cooped up in this apartment isn't helping her mood either._ _

__At least her boisterous roommate knows that she likes her space… mostly…_ _

__Okay she'd be lying if she didn't naturally find herself in the blondes orbit, she's just so considerate towards Blake. Always checking on her, making sure her water bowl is always clean with fresh water, hell she even ditched the cat food and cooks her fresh chicken and fish now. It's odd that anyone would take into account what Blake preferred and didn't._ _

__Blake, even if she could tell someone would never let Yang find out that she was awake when she pet her ears that first time, or the other times after that. So far while they watch TV, every time the feline dozes off Yang's hand idly pets and lightly scratches at her ears. Every time, Blake slowly wakes up again while Yang rests her hand on her back, normally the feline would growl or scurry away from such a move but she blames her new cat body for not caring about this. That or she's more comfortable with Yang than even herself lets on._ _

___Yeah it's definitely the last one. ____ _

____\--------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____The early morning sun is pouring through a crack in the drapes of the window, as it rises it slowly creeps up into Yangs face making her stir and flip over in retaliation._ _ _ _

____She ends up groaning into her pillow while pulling her blanket up. “Ugh no way am I getting up right now.”_ _ _ _

____She had to cover a shift for a friend of hers last night at the corner fast-mart, it led well until one in the morning. By the time she got home she had to practically drag herself through the door, if she thought her sleep schedule was terrible then it was worse now._ _ _ _

____Now usually Yang would come home around four or five PM, make some food for Blake and herself, and after food, they'd both spend the rest of the night watching TV in the living room until the feline dozed off. Then Yang would go to her room to try and sleep for the rest of the night._ _ _ _

____But not this night, tonight she had to forgo the couch and TV and go straight to bed to try and gain back her lost sleep. This was one of those nights where Yang and her dreams were riddled with nightmares of the night of her accident._ _ _ _

____Like clockwork she was once again sweating bullets, tossing and turning while mumbling to herself, ripping at the sheets that surrounded her sleeping form trying to get free of them and their suffocating embrace. Little by little she gradually raised her voice at nothing in confusion and panic._ _ _ _

____Blake was asleep on the couch when she noticed something wasn't right, she heard a loud voice come from Yang's bedroom which caused the fur on her body to stand up in alarm. _What the hell, what's going on? _Fear started to rise as Blake padded down the hallway to the young blondes room.___ _ _ _

______By the time Blake had nudged the door open with her nose, Yang was on the floor against the wall hyperventilating rocking back forth._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Oh, this is bad. _As Blake crept closer to the trembling blonde she flattened her ears against her head when another wave of sobs came from Yang.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arm wrapped around and her face tucked into them. She looked small, like a frightened child almost, not the tall strong ray of sunshine Blake has seen this whole week. Seeing her like this made her chest ache._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Blake let out a soft mew so Yang would know she was there, “y-you know...I lost this in an accident earlier this year…” she said while raising what was left of her right arm. She took a shaky breath as she leaned her head back against the wall, “I can't sleep because of what happened, I have nothing but guilt and pain from it…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her ears perked up at that statement, “meow?” _guilt? _Yang chuckled darkly. “You really wanna know?” Blake just sat by her side looking her dead in the eyes. The blonde just huffed and nodded, “strange cat, looks like you can understand me?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That night I swerved and hit someone with my car before a diesel hit me, I tried to avoid them but it was too close. He would have lived but when I was hit, both our vehicles flipped and rolled into were he was thrown, he was killed instantly,” Yang curled back into herself and started to cry again, “and now I'm talking to a cat…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The black feline was in a state of shock, her eyes wide staring at the sobbing woman in front of her. _I-I know you- _she stepped closer, _you're the one I pulled from the car… _Realization hit Blake like a proverbial bus, she was the cause of this she thought; _if I hadn't run out into that intersection she wouldn't be sitting in the dark feeling broken or guilty for hitting Adam with her car. _She shook her small head clearing up her thoughts, _No. That monster doesn't deserve her guilt or pity. She doesn't know how much he deserved it. ___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Blake was fuming with anger, yet another person was dragged into her bullshit, “meowww.” _I am so sorry Yang, this is all my fault._ she hung her head solemnly. She wished she could say it outloud, but she knew that'd only make this worse, hearing a cat speak while in the middle of a breakdown would only worsen her night.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Yang caught her breath, she un-clasped her hand from her legs letting it hover over the floor by her side, searching for the quiet voice she heard near her. When she found the source Yang stroked the small soft fur on the small cats head, almost immediately Blake had stiffened but then relaxed just as quickly leaning into the blondes hand. “Thanks for being here Blake, it's nice to talk with someone, even if you can't really answer back.” Blake felt the guilt resting in the pit of her stomach, _I dont't deserve your thanks Yang... ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____________________Blake couldn't do much to console or confess what she knew to the blonde, but she could just be there for the time being. Maybe she was supposed to be here, to help Yang through this, she was the reason why this woman was in this state both physically and emotionally. _it's the least I can do. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It took another hour of pulling at Yangs pant leg and meowing until she finally got up from the floor and flopped back into her bed, saturated with exhaustion, she fell asleep almost immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Blake didn't know what else to do, she was left standing at the spot where Yang previously sat, she looked up and saw one of the blondes legs hanging off the side of the queen sized bed. She didn't want to leave her alone, not after figuring out who she is and seeing her in that state, so Blake decided with one swift leap that she'd stay there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She softly landed at the foot of the bed, her paws sinking into the plush comforter as she settled into a low resting crouch. She decided to wait and watch over her until she woke up again, _no doubt she'd want to see a friendly face when she wakes up.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________As Blake was about to close her eyes she heard Yang mumble something, “Blake, you still there?” Steeling herself Blake crept up closer to the blonde, “mrrp.” _Yes I'm here. _Yang moved her hand towards Blake again, blindly searching for her soft black fur. When she found it she made sure to pet slowly and softly so the feline wouldn't be too overwhelmed. “Thank you Blake.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They stayed like that until Yang drifted off to sleep again, this time completely at peace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________\-------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________*two weeks later*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________After Yang's nightmare and Blake's realization as to who she was, the black cat decided to make this one exception and stay with the blonde, to make up for what she thinks is her fault. So for the past two weeks instead of the couch, Blake sleeps at the foot of Yang's bed, watching over her sleeping form just in case another episode happens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Blake has also found a way to communicate with her human roommate, the computer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Yang was more than freaked out...  
\-------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Yang had just gotten home from work at the gym when she looked up she saw the faint glow of her computer screen, in front of it was Blake, she sat there staring at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Hey my lovely kitty! Listening to more stories?” Instead of answering she turned her body facing the monitor and pushing the mouse with her face, causing the cursor to move up the screen. By the time Blake clicked the mouse with her paw opening a new page on Google doc._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Yang froze her advance to the desk and stared wide eyed at Blake, _what the fuck, am I seeing things now?_ As if to answer the blondes internal thoughts Blake glanced behind her and went to chicken peck the keys with her paw.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It took a couple minutes to type out the sentences this way, Every other key Blake peaked behind her to make sure Yang was still there watching and not on the floor passed out from shock. She was still there, frozen in place watching in awe as her feline friend was typing away at the keys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________When Blake finished she stepped back from the keyboard and sat next to the monitor looking at Yang waiting for her to take the hint to read what was there. “Meow,” she directed at the blonde._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Yang's eyes flicked back and forth from the computer then back to Blake, “re-read it?” Blake just nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Yang exhaled the breath that she was holding and steeled herself she walked up to the desk, pulled out the chair carefully and sat down to read._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Please don't freak out. My name is Blake Belladonna, I am not really a cat but a person who was unlucky enough to meet someone who turned me into this. I'm sorry if these past few weeks were an invasion of privacy. I wanted to thank you for taking me in also, not that many people would do that for a stray.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Yang just sat there, unmoving and gawking at the words on the screen, “uhhh, well.. So you're really human then?” Blake just nodded. “I'm not losing my mind? Or dreaming?” She shook her head no this time. “Oh. Okay. Sorry if this is insensitive or rude but that sounds kind of cool, but I doubt that you think that so, uhh never mind...” The blonde ducked her head in embarrassment but looked up again puzzled, “how'd this happen though, I haven't heard of many people being changed into something else, it's like one in a million kind of chance right. Not that I know that much about 'Magic' but still, I;ve never heard of anything like this before...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Blake looked at the blonde, carefully thinking of her words; she was right that things like this dont just happen out of the blue. Deciding that typing would take too long for her, Blake decided to test out her metaphorical ace in her non-existant sleeve, “my ex did this to me, turned me into this.” Her voice was soft so to not spook the blonde but Yang still managed to be surprised and fly backwards in her chair falling over onto her back to the floor. “Y-you can TALK??” The blonde struggled to sit back up for a second wiggling free from the chair and when she did Blake was already by her side, “I'm sorry! I figured it'd be easier to speak to you than type it out for five minutes, I-I trust you enough to at least speak to you now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________With wide eyes Yang numbly nodded back, not sure what else to say to a talking cat. “Are you okay, you really hit the floor hard.” Blake inched a bit closer but when Yang twitched backwards a bit Blake stopped and backed away again. All yang could do was nod yes to answer the felines previous question. “Alright, well I'll leave you to process all of this I suppose, goodnight Yang.” She then dejectedly left blonde in the living room on the floor to go into the spare bedroom, giving the Yang her space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________When Yang finally snapped out of her daze she got up from the floor still stupefied, almost robotically Yang pulled out her phone from her sweater and shot out a text to Ruby while pacing around the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Flamin'Yang: Yo Rubes  
SpeedyRuby: Hey Yang! How's it going, you getting along with Blake? :D_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Yang just blinked at the screen and typed back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Flamin'Yang: She's not a normal cat… Ruby she's the woman on the ID card._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It took nearly three minutes but Ruby finally replied back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________SpeedyRuby: NO, YOUR KIDDING?? THATS COOL? Well unless she didn't want to be a cat then that sucks…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Yangs face finally relaxed a bit, _of course she'd get excited then concerned in the span of one thought. Didnt think she'd believe me though... _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Flamin'Yang: yeah i guess she was turned unwillingly from what I understand. Could you ask Weiss to look into a solution, she and her company probably know more than anyone else. I don't know if it's permanent or not but if it isn't I'd like to try and help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________SpeedyRuby: uh sure, of course, I'll ask her. Speak of the Schnee she's ready to go, I'll text you after we see our movie!  
Flamin'Yang: Thank you! Have fun you two! ;)  
SpeedyRuby: :D _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Yang sighed and flopped down on the couch. “God am I exhausted.” Yang switched from sitting to lying down flat on the cushions. _Never a dull moment. I'll ask Blake more about it tomorrow, I'm too tired to even properly freak out right now. _Unknowingly to the blonde, her sister was now both confused and worried for her, there was no way Yang was going to get a full night sleep now.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof is all I can say.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr for updates and other stuff! ( infernalshadowtheif )


	5. Apologies and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby fears that her sister is in trouble, so she and Weiss push back their date night to make sure Yang is okay; Blake finally shares her secret with the others making Yang question her and Blakes new friendship. Let's see how they all deal with new points of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually wrote over 5k this chapter! I tried to Improve how I wrote this chapter so hopefully, it's a bit better now lol. Thank you for sticking around to read, please enjoy~

Ruby put her phone down frowning at it on the kitchen counter she looked up to the clock on the wall it was currently 5:45 when Weiss walked out from their bedroom adjusting her earrings for their night out; she looked over noticing Ruby was tapping on the counter with her face scrunched up in thought. “What's wrong Ruby, is everything okay?” She asks while moving over to her girlfriend's side, her hands lowering from her ear to Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby picked up her phone, and pulled up her and Yangs last text messages, “I'm not entirely sure..” The young brunette handed over the phone and pointed to the string of messages, “Yang sent this to me and it doesn't make sense, she asked if I believed her and I panicked. She'd never lie to me so it was just muscle memory when I typed that I believed her, maybe she's tired or maybe she finally opened that flask that uncle Qrow gave her as a joke for her 21st birthday-” 

Weiss carefully took the phone in her hand to slowly read through the messages on the screen, she had to double take when she read the part where Yang said her cat was human and if Weiss could look into her condition, _what on earth, why would she ask me to look into magic related things, it's not even my division. I can't say for sure but I do know that magic isn't strong enough in Vale to do anything like that to a person._ She scrolled to the last couple messages then placed the phone screen down onto the counter.

“Ruby.” Weiss put her hand back on the brunette's shoulder interrupting her girlfriend's spiraling thoughts. “I'm sure she's okay, we can just check on her right now if you're worried. We can just skip the previews for the movie, how does that sound?” Ruby looked in awe at Weiss, her heart swelled with appreciation that her partner is concerned for her big sister. _how did I ever get so lucky?_ Ruby thought and smiled fondly at the white-haired heiress and nodded. “Thank you, Weiss.” She pulled the smaller woman into a quick hug and let her go to grab their keys.

It took maybe twenty minutes for them to drive to Yang's neighborhood, the closer they got to her apartment the more Ruby fidgeted with the steering wheel. Weiss noticed almost immediately when she finally started to tap on it, “sweetie you're fidgeting.” She gently placed her hand on the brunettes knee which caused the tapping to stop.

She glanced over to Weiss furrowing her brows. “I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want to lie to Yang if she asks if I believe her again.” Her face now contorted in distress as her voice lowered, “I know she said she can take care of herself but I'm really worried she's getting worse. I thought that if I gave her the time and space she wanted she’d get better in her own pace, we gave the cat to her instead of the shelter she'd be less lonely at home. I know she wants to do things by herself-”

She sighed and pulled up to her usual parking space in front of the building, leaning back in her seat as she closed her eyes and continued to speak. “-But now she's talking about magic saying that Blake is really a human trapped as a cat?” 

Weiss just nodded in understanding but didn't add to the conversation waiting for Ruby to compose herself. She took a couple of deep breaths to prepare herself and get ready for the upcoming conversation with her sister, knowing that she was either messing with her or was in a not so good place. Hopefully, it was the former. 

Ruby's chest puffed up as she composed herself, she exhaled and nodded. “Okay, let's go in.”

Both women made their way from the curb to the buildings from the doorway, Ruby of course still has her key from when she was living there. Yang never asked for it back.

By the time they reached the apartment door, Ruby faltered when she reached for the door lock. _God what am I doing, she's a grown woman I shouldn’t be bothering her right? What if she's in bad shape right now though and needs help? Mom what if this is because I didn't move back in with her…._

Weiss gently laced her hand with Ruby's now shaking hand, “Ruby I know you're worried and she's your big sister and you want to help her; even if she's completely okay I'm sure she'll appreciate that you came to check on her.” 

Weiss, even though she could come off as cold or strict could almost always tell when someone needed a pep talk or emotional support in any given situation. In this instance, she saw that Ruby was hesitant on seeing her sister and whatever state she is in, so she helped to remind her that it was just Yang.

_It's just Yang, just her._

Ruby just gripped the key in her hand and nodded her understanding of what Weiss had said to her. Weiss opted to stay in the hall as Ruby had seemed to flip the switch on her attitude and shove the key into the lock and cracked the door open. “Yang? It's Ruby I wanted to stop by before we saw our movie!” She strode in like she usually would taking in her sister's living space. 

The first thing she noticed was that her desk was a mess, the chair itself was flipped on its back, the coffee table was a bit crooked too, the floor was littered with a couple of papers and some pens. 

Getting a bit nervous Ruby made her way from the entryway to the middle of the living room. “Yaaang, are you home or what?”

Before she could make her way to Yangs room Ruby noticed a small body sitting near the beginning of the dark hallway. Pursing her lips a bit seeing that it was only Blake Ruby moved to squat in front of the black feline, resting her elbow on her thigh and sat her hand in her palm staring at the cat.

She slowly reached for the feline to pet her head.

“So apparently you can talk or something right?” the brunettes heart rate picked up as she waited, but Blake just narrowed her eyes at Ruby and made no sign of acknowledgment. Ruby just sighed and went to stand up again, “great I guess she's either making fun or the other thing.” Blake intently watched her as she moved away.

As Ruby went to step around the feline she heard, “yes. Yes, I can.”

Ruby wiped her head down to the floor so fast she nearly caught a case of whiplash from such a quick movement; before she could even make a noise though there was a very loud YOWL noise. She ended up stepping down onto Blake's tale by accident in her shocked retreat.

Ruby was now caught off guard twice, one hearing a voice from a cat and two was being startled by the sudden scream from that said cat ending up stumbling into the wall to her right; colliding with a hanging photo frame with a loud bang.

Weiss who was politely waiting in the hall trying to give the sisters some privacy jolted at the sounds of a cat and a loud hollow bang against something inside, not to mention the yelp Ruby gave out seconds before the bang. The snow-haired heiress pushed the door open the rest of the way reluctantly hoping to find that it was just Ruby being clumsy.

Nope. Instead, she walked in to see Ruby with her back hugging the hallway wall staring shell-shocked at Blake; Weiss quickly made her way to the brunette's side to help her up but before she could reach down she heard a voice speak.

“At least you both react the same. Yang was a bit more graceful about falling over though, sort of.” Weiss froze, not in the literal sense but she might as well have considering she only moved her eyes in the direction of the feline in front of Ruby.

Blake moved back a bit, attempting to show the two that she meant no harm. “Sorry to just up and speak out of nowhere but I'm tired of beating around the bush with this, playing as a cat is tiring, and I hate lying to people.” 

As the heiress was about to speak the door to Yangs bedroom flew open revealing the blonde in her pajamas holding a wooden baseball bat in her left hand ready to swing.

The three in the hallway all stared at her and Yang stared back in surprise, she slowly lowered the bat and visibly relaxed groaning in relief she pushed her bangs away from her face with the back of her hand.

“I thought you guys were burglers! What the hell are you doing here, banging on my walls like it's the fun house; I thought I'd have to go Chuck Norris on some thieves asses!” 

She turned halfway and dropped the bat by her room door with a ‘thud’ and padded over to Ruby and the others. Her stance shifted her arm was now crossed over her chest as she eyed the three of them. “Well?”

Ruby was the first to speak up. “SHE SPEAKS!?” She shrieked at Yang pointing in the direction of the black feline in front of her and Weiss.

Wincing at the pitch of her siblings' voice Yang just nodded, she was already aware of her roommates' human speech capabilities, very aware.

Weiss finally slipped her hands around Ruby's biceps pulling her back to her feet and into her side away from Blake. “If I didn't hear it myself I wouldn't have believed it.” The heiress breathed out, Ruby just nodded furiously looking to Yang for an answer, but all she got was the blonde trailing her hand down her face moving passed them to the kitchen. “I need a drink.”

_____________________

 

Yang Had made them all some coffee then sat them down in her living room, she had to try and explain what Blake had shared with her earlier that night. What she didn't know she let Blake explain,

“As you all should know I have been officially been deemed a missing person for six months by the authorities.” She looked around making sure they were still following along; they were so she slowly continued. 

“Thanks to… my ex-boyfriend, I was being kept against my will by him. I had left him months before, for him being emotionally abusive to me you see. He held me hostage in my own home for weeks until I finally escaped and ran away, I hate to say that he saw me on his way back and chased me on foot.”

She reluctantly looked up to Yang who wore a frown the whole time Blake had recounted her story while gripping at the armchair. Clearing her throat Blake reluctantly continued.

“h-he chased me to an intersection a block away…” she took a small shaky breath, “I knew that I was in no way ever going back alive if he caught me. So I ran out into the street, as a last-ditch effort. Luckily it was mostly deserted up until I saw a car heading towards us; I took a chance doing this and I jumped out of the way at the last second leaving him standing in its pathway.” 

Realization dawned on Yangs face, her eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat her eyes locking with Blake's again. 

She continued speaking when Yang broke off their eye contact settling on staring at her cup on the table. “After the car had swerved away from me it slid into him; after that, it was hit by another vehicle. By the time I realized what was happening I was lying on the ground hearing people yelling for help, the bigger vehicle was on its side while the car was upside down. I didn't know exactly what to do so went to the car first seeing that it was closer.”

Yang was visibly trembling now, Ruby and Weiss caught on to where Blake was going with this; seeing that they were squeezing each other's hands in comfort while side-eying the blonde cautiously, letting her process this new side to her own experience of the night. 

Yang looked up at Blake; her voice was shaky and hushed, “so that was you?” Not knowing whether or not she was asking or stating it Blake just carefully nodded looking down at her paws shifting them while shrinking into herself.

Blake could only wait for her friends response hoping that in the dead silent room it was a good kind of quiet, _Yang is either mulling over and considering my confession or she is currently planning a way to get rid of me._ Her thoughts were quickly shooed away when she caught movement from the blonde. 

She quietly stood up to walk past Blake, her hair in her face like a shroud. “Wait, Yang-” the blonde stopped her movements not looking at the feline sitting next to where she was currently standing. “I’ll be back in a bit. I, just need to clear my head.” and just like that Yang grabbed her jacket then walked out the door leaving Blake with her sister and her girlfriend. _I hope I saw wrong but, was Yang, crying?_

The apartment was stale with leftover tension.

As always, Ruby was the first to speak, breaking the spell of negative thoughts in the apartment. “So Blake, what did you do before all this?” It was an innocent question if Blake has ever heard one, an icebreaker. “I was a writer, though I'm not that well known yet.” The brunettes face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning, “that's awesome! Yang reads and listens to a bunch of books, ever since we were little she's been reading so she could tell me stories.” Beaming now Ruby decided to go on about how Yang would even write her own stories just for them.

Blake listened on, the now excited brunette while she explains further about how Yang even won an award at school once; mainly because Ruby had encouraged her to sign up for a contest for creative writing. 

After Ruby finished recounting her story Weiss decided to ask another question.

“So Blake, if you really were human before this all happened where did you live?” Blake was taken aback, she knew where she had lived of course but for the first time in a long time, she felt anxiety just thinking about it. That place.

Her ears flattened against her head when her voice cracked as she spoke up. “It actually wasn't very far from where the accident happened, it was my apartment where I had escaped from him.” 

Her safe haven was violated by his presence, her home now saturated in terrible memories of him.

Weiss pushed on, “His name was Adam, correct?” Blake visibly recoiled at the mention of his name, her voice darkened even more, “yes. It was.” her voice was almost a whisper at this point, it was just a name she told herself. _A name that almost snuffed out my life at one point._

Weiss leaned over to Ruby and whispered something to her, Blake couldn't tell what it was about but she figured it was related to herself in some way. Blake watched as Ruby nodded shortly after each word then Weiss began to shift to get up from her position on the couch looking at Blake as she rose to her feet.

“Please excuse me, I have a few calls to make.” Ruby's hand stayed grasping Weiss’ until she was out of arm's reach. Smiling fondly at the heiress as she headed for the back rooms Ruby caught Blake's eye again. Now consciously aware that this cat is a person, a person who openly saw their small interaction, the brunette stuttered in embarrassment deciding to ask another question to change the focus of her staring at the heiress.

“Sooo, Blake. What kind of books have you written, anything I might have read?” The felines eyes softened a bit, _Yang was right. Her sister is very kind, in a way that you can't help but smile._ Blake nodded as she moved over to the same couch Ruby currently sat on, “I hope so, have you heard of the book called Eyes? It's a thriller with a dash of supernatural and a bit of romance.” 

Ruby listened intently as the feline explained what it was about, hanging on every word as she learned that she knew exactly which book Blake had written.  
__________________

Yang wasn't pissed, how could she be? She only just found out tonight that her cat, her friend, is not only human but was the reason she lost her arm and technically killed a man. 

She stomped her way down the sidewalk trying to let the cool air calm her down, her eyes stinging with tears threatening to run down her face the more she thought of this situation.

Truthfully, she was pissed. But not at Blake, no not at her how could she be mad at her she had freed her almost immediately after her car was hit. She had saved her. 

She really was just pissed at herself for being pissed at this whole situation; she'd be lying if she hadn't grown to like having her around. She was always ready to help her through a nightmare or a rough day at work, making sure she wasn't late for work, always listened to her day or listen to her recount old memories. It has only been a few weeks and Yang was ready to defend Blake in a heartbeat from anyone who dared to mess with her feline friend.

The longer she walked the more she thought of this whole thing, _she has technically been lying to me since day one though, she's had more than enough chances to tell me hasn't she? I can't believe this._

Yang hadn't even noticed but she had already walked to the gym that she and Sun work at together.

Looking up she saw that the inside lights were still on, _shouldn't Sun be home already, or did he forget to shut the lights off again?_ The blonde made her way to the main door and peered inside seeing no one but the empty entryway. Glancing down she pulled the handle, to her surprise it opened right up.

As she carefully made her way inside she heard off-key singing coming from the employee's lounge. “Sun, is that you?” No reply, just more off-key singing with the occasional tapping noise.

Yang peeked into the lounge and what she saw wasn't exactly what she expected. Sun has his back turned to the door, he was dancing in place with his feet sliding this way and that way. His hands were tapping some sort of tune onto a clipboard in his hands, his humming grew a couple of pitches higher as he tried to hit a higher note while spinning half-way around grinning like a fool. 

His eyes were closed until his body stilled from his spin-around, his eyes opened and his grin faded fast when he saw Yang standing in the dark doorway, “JESUS CHRIST!?” His surprise not only made him stumble back but made Yang jump back into the hallway with her back bumping into the wall. “ACK!”

Her heart was racing so fast she felt panicked by his loud outburst, Yang shakily stumbled back into the lounge. “Sun! You scared the shit out of me!” She dramatically threw her hand over her heart to make her point. 

Sun himself was in the same state as she was but his face was more red with embarrassment than shock from seeing Yang looming in the doorway. “Yang you scared me first so it's only right you feel the same as I do…” He set his clipboard down onto the nearby table and looked sheepishly at her, “how much of my shitty singing did you hear?” 

Yang relaxed her shoulders and scratched the tip of her nose, not really looking at him but at her feet. “Oh uh, not much? I only walked in a bit before your finale. I saw the lights on and figured I’d check it out.” 

She hung her head again, looking off to the side somewhere.

Yang must have sounded off because Sun ducked down a bit to her level staring at her, “hey what’s wrong, you’ve been crying.” It was more of a statement than a question and it caught Yang off guard, “I-I um…” the smaller blonde faltered a bit, she never liked to talk about her problems with others, but she has known Sun for a couple of years now. She continued, “I just found out that a new friend of mine has been lying to me about something kind of big.”

She timidly looked up at the taller blond to see his reaction, he nodded and led her to the table to sit at while she spoke and he listened.

Yang recounted that she met a woman named Blake she knew Ruby and Weiss, they convinced Yang to let her stay at her apartment for a while. That she and Blake got along real fast and that she told Blake about her accident and what she remembered in confidence a couple of weeks ago. later on tonight Blake had spilled the beans to her that she was not only there but the cause of the accident, she was trying to get away from a man trying to kill her. After the crash, she had saved Yang from her turned over vehicle then left after calling her sister and applying first aid.

Sun looked at his hands thoughtfully, “You said you're mad at her now yeah?” Yang furrowed her brows at his question. “Yes, wait. No? I don't know Sun, I'm mad that she didn't say something sooner yeah, but I'm not really angry at her.” He looked up at her with a calm face. “Good, I mean look at it this way. If you were being chased by some creep that was trying to kill you you'd run anywhere to get away from him yes?” 

Yang nodded, “of course. Hell I’d probably jump off a cliff to get away if I knew I had some sliver of a chance at getting away-” she paused, “-oh, I see where you're going with this.” _I’m an idiot._

Sun snapped his fingers matter of factly. “Yeah so if you were in her position you'd think she blamed you and she’d feel even worse about it, hell she trusts you enough to confide in you with her experience of that night so if you just ignore that portion of her night and place the blame just on her then she was wrong to even tell you at all.” He said with a shrug but his face told her that she was in the wrong on this.

 _Sun’s right, I can't blame her for trying to escape a man that was out to kill her, that's not fair of me._ Yang laid her head down on the table trying to calm down her brain, Sun is officially a better psychologist than her actual psychologist.

She took a moment to prepare herself, doing a short breathing exercise then stood up. “Thanks, Sun, I needed to hear that. I wasn't thinking about it from her perspective.” 

Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head in embarrassment. “I didn't mean for it to sound like I blamed her for-” looking over to her missing arm, she didn't need to even say it; Sun understood completely to what she was referring to, so he just shook his head.

“Nah, it's cool you just needed to vent and hear someone else's opinion on the situation. A fresh pair of ears so to speak.” He finished off saying while pointing to his ears.

She chuckled, “yeah, thanks for that.” 

He finally stood up now towering over her as he smiled at patted her arm with enthusiasm. “No problemo! Now go back and take your new view on the situation and talk with her.”

_________________________

Back at the apartment Blake and Ruby went into a tangent about their favorite books and such while Weiss talked on the phone with the investigator she hired after they found Blake. It has been more than twenty minutes since Yang had left and Blake was getting more and more anxious by the minute. 

That is until the blonde herself strode through the front door, “Ruby go hang out with Weiss for a bit I need to talk with Blake for a bit.” Ruby glanced down at the feline and gave her a subtle thumbs up, then made her way to the hallway back to Weiss.

Blake was now self-aware of her situation and what was probably going to happen; Yang was going to sit down and tell her that she wants her out of her apartment. _This is it, this is how I lose my first new and last friend that I’ll ever have. This was my fault, oh god._

Blake was so enveloped in her negative spiraling thoughts that she didn't even register that Yang was now sitting next to her. Her head snapped over to look at Yang then back down to the floor, “Yang I’m s-” but before she could finish the blonde cut her off. “I’m sorry.” Yang turned her body towards the black cat, her expression full of regret, “I didn't take into account that you had no other choice that night, or that you were even in that terrible situation weeks before it even happened. I wanted to tell you.” she paused for a second slowly reaching down to Blakes level to rest her hand on her small back, causing Blakes golden eyes to lock with Yangs lilac filled eyes.

“I don't blame you, Blake, this wasn't your fault and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise.”

Now Blake isn't usually known for being the emotional type, she's usually calm and level headed in fact. But hearing those words from Yang's own mouth? She broke down, she couldn't help it. She was so certain that she'd be rebuked and possibly hated for admitting her involvement; Yang surprised her by uttering those four words, ‘I don't blame you.’

Yang quickly scooted closer gently patting Blakes back trying to soothe her back from crying so hard, “hey hey, it's okay. I'm sorry that I made you feel like this, I was angry at myself for not understanding how to feel about this and in turn, made you doubt yourself; you don't deserve that at all.” Blake hiccuped and wiped her eyes with the side of her paw nodding along not daring to let Yang hear her broken voice.

Before she knows it she's being pulled into Yang not roughly but softly like she's trying to shield her away from those memories of bad feelings, “too bad I didn't know you sooner so I could have kicked that guys ass into the sun.” The image of Yang drop kicking a shrieking Adam into the sun was too funny for Blake to not laugh at, so she did just that she burst into laughter at the thought. “See it's okay now, I somehow found you with the help of my family and we can help each other out now!” Their laughter was enough of a signal for Ruby to barrel back into the living room with Weiss following behind her at a more respectable pace.  
“See I told you she wasn't mad at you Blake!” Blakes eyes softened at Ruby's words, “Thank you, Ruby.” 

Weiss cleared her throat signaling that she had something to say, the others all looked to her as she looked directly at the dark-furred cat, “Blake, I looked into some things with a colleague at my family's company and I think I know what was done to you.”

Her golden eyes widened in surprise as she listened to her own rapid heartbeat in her ribcage, “you what?” she breathed out in disbelief. “Does that mean you can find a way to help me?”

Weiss could only hold her hand out, “I honestly don't know yet, I've only just asked about it and I'm sure it can be fixed but I need to look into it more before I can give you a definite answer.” He words were careful to not give Blake too much hope just in case she couldn't help her, _it would be cruel to give false hope to someone who already has had a rough go at life_ she thought to herself.

Blake inwardly smiled at the thought of having her old body back, _I hope she can help I miss being me._ She sat up straight glancing at the three of them. “Even if you can't help I'm very grateful to all of you, you've all been amazing.” 

Blake felt Yang slowly circle her thumb between her shoulder blades, “hey of course! We've both have technically been through hell and back,” Yang lowered her voice enough so Weiss and Ruby couldn't hear but still loud enough for Blake to catch, “and I guess everyone does need some help in these situations.” 

_____________________________________

It didn't take long for Yang to thank then shoo out her sister and Weiss, telling them to get on with their date night already and that she and Blake would be fine. Next week Weiss made an appointment for Blake to meet with her sister Winter Schnee to see whether or not her condition could be fixed.

On their way to the door, Ruby stopped in her tracks making Yang bump into her back as her sister turned to face her with teary eyes.

“Yang, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you texted me earlier. I panicked and thought something was wrong so Weiss and I came here instead of our movie to check on you.” Ruby was timid hoping that Yang was okay with their barging into her home.

Yang just pulled her into a hug resting her head on Ruby's shoulder, “silly. I'm glad you wanted to check on me, I'm so lucky to have you for my sister, and I'm very proud.” Ruby was sniffling into Yangs shirt trying to keep her composure as she rose away from the hug; smiling at her big sister in adoration.

Yang chuckled then ruffled the smaller girls hair shoving her out the door making Ruby giggle as she let it happen. “Now squirt, go have fun with the ice-queen! Weiss keep it all PG-13 huh, I can read minds you know!”

Ruby shrieked at her comment yanking the door open while Weiss just scoffed and walked out the door, with Ruby in tow right behind her they left the apartment while Yang laughed at their reactions.

It was now just her and Blake left, the air was clear of uncertainty but full of exhaustion; finally catching up with both of them.

Yang didn't say anything when she carefully plucked Blake off of the couch and into her arm; Blake hadn't said a word either she was too drained so she let yang walk them back to the room, to be set down on her usual spot on the foot of Yang's bed. After she set Blake down the blonde ungracefully flopped face first into her pillow with a content sigh, “Night Blake.” 

Her muffled voice cut through the quietness caressing the sleepy feline as she curled up further and Blake smiled sleepily replying, “Good night Yang.” Her purrs were gentle and soothing to Yang, sending her off into a nightmare-free sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strokes imaginary mustache* ho oh-oh, I figured I'd end this chapter off with a bit of fluff! Let me know what your thoughts are for this chapter, I always welcome your guesses and ideas too so don't be shy!
> 
> I made a Tumblr account for this fic and any future ones, I post updates and ramble some headcanons so come find me its infernalshadowtheif of course.


	6. Medicine and Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang levels up to be called orange crusher Blake gets the aftermath of that name, a certain ceo calls for Blake; who knew dust could mess with a person this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good glob, I'm terribly sorry that it took so long, its like my life is a tele no Vela or something. 
> 
> Anyways this story looks to be on the home stretch I think, so maybe another chapter or so and it'll come to a close!
> 
> I hope this chapter doesnt seem rushed, *sweats nervously*.

The rest of Blake and Yangs week was less stressful after their night of talking everything out, thankfully. Yang felt a bit better about opening up to Blake and vise versa; Blake shared that she wasn't just human before she was a faunus, a half human hybrid of a cat to be more specific with an extra set of ears, cat ears funny enough. She and her family were one of the hundreds of thousands of people who were affected by their changing world.

Blake made the joke that maybe her ears took over and turned her completely into a cat; it was a bitter sweet kind of joke but honestly it's the best way for her to cope with this situation.

On Sunday night Yang eventually brought out her prosthetic to ask her opinion about it; Blake remembered seeing it the night she first wandered the apartment, it was on the floor in the kitchen for some reason.

“So, um what do you think of it? I'm not sure if I should use it, my dad's old buddy sent it to me and well I just don't know what to do…” she picked at the carpet with her foot while looking at the arm on the table, frowning.

Blake moved from the couch onto the table slowly taking in the prosthetic in front of her, _wow this is high quality metal, I've never seen anything like it; wait is that?_ Her eyes widened in recognition as she looked up quickly catching Yang's eye, “this is altesian made Yang.” It wasn't a question but a statement; the stamp on one of the metal panels was a dead give away.

Yang nodded bashfully rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah, dear ol’ pops was a military contractor back in the day and he made a lot of friends, one of them just happened to become a general later on.” Blake was both surprised and impressed by this new information.

She carefully placed a paw pad on the sheen metal of the arm, wondering curiously. “It's very beautiful and well made; but why haven't you tried it yet, I mean you don't have to tell me-” she retracted her paw and looked up to lilac eyes, “I'm just wondering..” 

Yang reluctantly looked away and back to the arm, _yeah Yang, why're you still stuck at this point? I'm sure it'd help to have both my hands while at the gym or just be able to have shoelaces again. To be less helpless._

She shook her head focusing back on the feline, “honestly, I don't know. I want to try it but I don't want to just to look normal, I also want to feel normal, you know? Not to mention that it's kinda scary.”

She was taken aback, “it's scary? What do you mean?” Blake asked carefully, she hasn't known Yang for any longer than a month but the word scared wouldn't be in Blake's vocabulary for describing the fiery blonde. 

“Well,” she started “I mean just look at it! It's so cool and fancy while I've been all gloomy, angsty, and a plain ol’ damaged chunk of a person, I don't feel like I've earned it at all, I haven't done anything to move forward at all since the accident.” She waved her hand around herself as if to prove a visual point of what she's said.

Blake shook her head. “No.” the blondes eyebrows furrowed, “no? No what?” Blake just chuckled as Yangs confusion grew. “You're not damaged Yang, you're just chipped, but now you have something here waiting for you to mend it a bit. You just have to be ready enough to put it together and be strengthened, as for being emotionally ready? I think your closer than you'd think.” 

Yang stood there while Blake spoke again, “You're anything but broken now Yang, you're like a Kintsugi tea cup; any cracks or pieces that are there or missing is being filled with gold to make it stronger and more beautiful than it was beforehand.”

 _I don't know what a Kintsugi is but the way she said it was, wait did she say I'm beautiful? She really thinks that?_ Any refute Yang had died when Blake said those last words, it was the best pep talk she's been given since her dad put her in boxing at 10 years old.

So Yang just shuffled over to the couch, plopped down and grabbed the owner's manual from the box. Blake just smiled at her and wandered over to her side to read it with her, “thanks Blake.” Yang coyly side eyes Blake while trying not to turn into a tomato from how red her face is. 

“No problem Yang, now let's see how this is supposed to work.”

_________________________

 

It took the two of them roughly an hour to figure out how to put on the prosthetic, not to mention an extra half hour trying to keep Yang from panicking over the fact that it's supposed to fuse with what's left of the stump of her arm; it was a painless process but still made Yang anxious nonetheless.

A soft humming noise was now being emitted from the arm as it slowly came to life after it was first attached; on the inner forearm three small lilac stripes lit up as Yang flexed her new fingers for the first time.

She gasped in astonishment as she did. “Blake, I can feel them-” her real hand now barely grazing the metal fingertips of the robotic one. “-it's subtle, but I can feel my fingers.” She whispered excitedly to Blake.

The feline perked up as she stood from the surface of the island counter. “That's great Yang! That means it's connected properly, now try to pick something up we need to see if it's calibrated properly.” Her tail now swaying to and fro in anticipation. 

The blonde nods enthusiastically and looks around the room for an object to pick up. She runs over to the other side of the kitchen island when she spots her target, an orange.

“I got this, just pick it up like this-” sadly as she turned her hand over, held it in her metal palm she closed her fingers a bit too fast with too much strength. With one swift smooth motion, the orange was pulverized, it promptly exploded all over the blondes left side and Blake's whole front.

_Oof, splash zone. We should have worn rain ponchos or something…_

Yang turned her body away from the counter as she squinted her eye open and flicked the remaining chunks of the mangled fruit into the nearby sink with a huff. “Shit, that isn't what I wanted to happen.” 

With a sigh Yang piped up, “hey sorry about that, I guess this thing is stronger than we thought-” she looked over her shoulder to see Blake still standing on the countertop with her eyes closed, covered with orange chunks clinging to her midnight fur. 

A small voice asked the million dollar question, “How bad is it?” was all Blake could could ask.

In all honesty it couldn't be helped, hearing Blake ask that while looking like a blender spit up on her was all it took for Yang to burst out into laughter. She stood there clutching her side as the black cat finally opened her eyes to glare at her as she continued to laugh.

Blake sat back down with an exaggerated sigh, “That bad huh? Well at least now we know that it's not calibrated correctly, God knows I'm glad you didn't decide to pick up the watermelon instead...” 

Blake's quip made Yang burst into an even harder laugh enticing the feline to finally decided to give in and laugh along, _it was pretty funny I have to admit that, but really she was eyeing the melon before she grabbed the orange._

After a minute the laughter died down Yang wiped off the remnants of the orange off her arm then quickly worked to change the sensitivity and strength parameters on the arm until she was 110% certain that it was safe enough to pick up another fruit without violently crushing it. 

After testing multiple times Yang turned back to the midnight feline just to see that while she was messing with the arm Blake's fur was getting matted from the now semi dried orange juice and chunks. _Crap I forgot about her fur._

The blonde frowned as she pointed at her friend. “Hey uh, what are you going to do about your fur, it's not gonna come out easy if it dries completely.” 

Blake lifted her paw to examine it, “oh, yeah your right, I don't know what I'm going to do about it honestly.” Yang could almost see her frown, even if her face can't exactly express that kind of emotion she could most certainly hear it in her voice.

“I have an idea, hold on.” Yang said with a snap of her fingers she turned on her heel and walked off to the hallway.

Blake waited, she heard a series of noises come from Yangs room down the hall as well as some mumbling. _I wonder what she's doing, hopefully it'll help get this off my fur, I'm starting to feel and smell all gross._

As Blake sat there thinking to herself Yang came back to stand directly in front of her.

Yang reached her arms out towards Blake but stopped with a hand barely grazing Blake's middle, “may I?” She asked.

Lilac meets golden-amber, asking permission to pick her up. “Um, sure.” Without another word Yang carefully scoops up the petite feline being mindful of her fragile body being held with her new arm; the blonde takes them both to her room and into the bathroom where Blake's fur solution resides.

___________________________

“Come on Blake! It's just water!” Yang had brought Blake to her bathroom to give her a bath, but being a cat has awakened a newfound dislike for water bath apparently. 

Blake shook her head quickly, trying to dodge the now fumbling blonde from catching her. “No way am I getting anywhere near the water Yang.” She made her point by climbing up the shelf on the farthest wall from the tub and perched there out of arm's reach from the blonde.

Yang wasn't having it she strode over to the shelves, climbed up onto the sink plucked Blake from her tower. “YANG PUT ME DOWN!” She yowled.

Blake was almost screeching at the top of her lungs when she felt a warm sensation on her back; Yang had dipped a washcloth in the warm water and decided to run it along her black fur instead of just dunking her into the water.

Yang quietly chuckled, “See this isn't so bad Blake, I'm not gonna waterboard you or anything.” She said softly as the feline started to relax more as she let herself be groomed with the washcloth.

There they sat on the bathroom floor, Yang taking care not to upset or irritate Blake while rubbing, gently soothing away the fruit chunks that had now been dried into her fur; it thankfully didn't take long at all to completely clear out.

Yang decided to fill the the silence by humming some tune that the feline herself couldn't place; it was very soothing. _This is actually kind of nice, I guess this is what being pampered feels like. Who knew Yang could be so gentle._

Blake cut off her train of thought when she heard the distinct chime of Yangs cell phone in her room. “Your phone is ringing.” her humming stopped as she craned her head to the side, trying to pick up what Blake so easily heard. “Nice ears you got there, I'll be right back.” Without thinking at all, Yang placed a soft but quick peck to the top of Blake's head, right between her ears.

The blonde was oblivious to the action she had made, but Blake was not. _Did she just?_ Her heart was now swiftly beating away in her chest.

Blake shook her whole body trying to shake away the dampness in her fur as she attempted to follow Yang out. 

“Hello this is Yang.” She picked up without looking at the caller ID so she was confused at the serious feminine voice on the line, “Ms. Xiao-long I presume? I am Winter Schnee, my sister Weiss gave me your number so I could discuss Ms. Belladonna's predicament with you.”

_Oh she's Weiss’ sister. Great._

“Y-yes, that's me or us to be more specific. Did Weiss tell you everything or shall I-” Yang was halfway through her sentence when she was cut off briskly. 

“No that isn't necessary she told me enough about the situation to get a pretty clear picture. I'm calling you to set up a meeting here at our company tomorrow afternoon, I'd like to run some tests with Ms. Belladonna to determine if her...condition if it's permanent or not.”

Yang held off from immediately replying she couldn't just agree to tests that Blake would have to go through, what if she wasn't comfortable with that? She looked down to catch Blake's eyes, such beautiful and curious things her eyes. _I can't make this choice for her._

Yang readjusted the phone on her ear as she gave her answer, “I'll have to ask her what she'd like to do about that because I can't give you an answer for her in this case. Can I call or text you back when she decides what she wants to do instead?”

Winter gave an exasperated sigh but she conceded nonetheless, “Yes Ms. Long that's fine, let me know what she decides as soon as you can. For her sake I hope she makes the right one in this situation.”

Yang nodded her head said goodbye then ended the call, the blonde looked over to Blake with a crooked smile and soft brows.

“Well that was Weiss’ sister she wants to see you, get a feel of your situation, see if it can be helped.” she frowned as she saw Blake's eyes widen her ears perking up with anticipation.

Yang crouched down to the felines level resting on the back of her heels. “look she.. also wants to run some tests on you, I don't know what kind though; but you don't have to I told her that I'd ask what you wanted to do since I don't speak for you. I wanted you to make that decision yourself, you know since it's your body and all.” 

she finished off with a comforting smile letting Blake know that she'd support her decision no matter what. 

Blake; to say she wasn't used to being thought of or even worried about how she'd feel, to be given control over whatever she wanted to do in a situation would be correct. In this case she has been given control of whether or not she wanted to succumb to some woman's tests that may or may not help her condition; it's jarring to say the least.

Adam had always made the decisions for her.

So when Blake looked back up at Yang her face was so sure that she'd be fine, that if she did say yes she'd be there by Blake's side no matter what.

Blake dropped her ears a bit while internally blushing. _Yang please don't give me that soft look, I shouldn't feel so at home or safe just from looking at you. Ugh I hope it's not what I think it is I'm feeling._

Blake cleared her throat softly trying to shoo away those unnecessary thoughts for now. “Thank you Yang. I-I suppose it’d be fine if I let her run those tests, but only if your allowed to go in with me.” She carefully said.

Yang looked at her for a few more moments searching for any doubts that the feline may try to bury, she found none. “Okay I can do that, I won't leave you alone while we're there.”

The blonde nodded then stood back up and walked over to her bed to get her phone and call Winter back and tell her what Blake wanted to do.

_Well, I guess there's no going back now._

_____________________________

Yang had called Weiss right after she talked with Winter; she had found that their company was too far to walk to so that left the blonde in an uncomfortable situation. She had to take a vehicle in order to get there, most likely a car in this case.

It took Yang the rest of the day to prepare herself for their trip in a metal deathtrap to help Blake.

By the time morning came Blake had convinced the nervous blonde that it would be alright and they would get there safely as possible. Weiss would be driving leaving Ruby to comfort Yang in the back seat with Blake.

After her first panic attack Ruby made it her goal to distract Yang from even thinking about the car ride.

“Yang! Your arm is so cool!” Ruby was practically jumping up and down in her seat clearly excited.

“Ruby rose if you don't sit still I will pull this vehicle over and duck tape you to the seat.” Weiss said, God knows if she was serious but it was enough to get Ruby to stop bouncing around and sit still with the same amazed look on her face.

Yang shakily chuckled at their antics and replied to her sister. “Thanks Rubes, even though you've been saying that since we left the apartment.” The blondes smile widened more as her sister's did too.

“Well it's TRUE! It's not everyday you see altesian technology without being watched like a hawk by government officials and junk! How did you even get this?” Ruby asked and gushed as she carefully took her sister's new arm in hand, studying it slowly.

Yang decided to say it carefully, she never told Ruby that their dad and General Ironwood gave it to her.

“Dad and a friend of his got it for me a bit after I was out of the hospital.” Ruby stopped fiddling with Yang's arm, looking a bit confused with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes on Yangs.

“That long? Did you not feel okay enough to try it till now then?”

Yang nodded.

“Hey it's alright, I'm not mad that I didn't know till now. I'm just glad you decided to use it at all, I don't know if I'd be able to do the same, it shows how strong you are now.” 

Yang just pulled Ruby in for a side hug, being careful not to squeeze too hard with her new arm.

“Thanks Ruby.” The blonde said as she rested her head on the younger woman's shoulder. 

“No problem Yang.” She giggled.

Yang felt loads better after their talk that she almost forgot that she was was even in a car.

__________________________________

“I assume this is Ms. Belladonna?” Winter asked eyebrow raised in question towards Blake; she sat perched safely in Yang's arm.

The feline nodded. “Yes I am, thank you for taking the time to see us today.” 

Weiss walked past both Yang and Blake stopping right in front of her sister. “Winter, I have the reports you asked for.” the young heiress looked up to the older woman then she extended her hand to hand over the files. “Thank you Weiss please stay here while I assist your friends, as for you two follow me please.”

Yang dutifully followed her as the business woman skimmed through the files Weiss gave her, she walked on and hummed whenever she thumbed past an interesting line of information. Her focus not leaving the pages in her hands.

“Ms. Belladonna from my understanding you were a faunus before you were subjected to this form yes?” She asked as they made their way into a pristine white room, a laboratory to be exact. 

Ears down towards her head the feline replied, “yes. I am or was.” She felt Yangs hand slowly clench in comfort, “does that change anything Ms. Schnee?” The blonde shot back, hugging the feline closer in her arm.

Winter closed the flap of the file with an arched brow, “no, should it?” She meant it as a rhetorical question ignoring the Yang; she set the folder down near the front of her desk near her computer and began to type.

“If you would please sit on the chair Ms. Belladonna.” Yang looked down to the Blake feline in question, Blake nodded but before the blonde could walk her to the chair she jumped from her hold and made her way to the chair herself. 

Blake launched up and onto the lab chair, making sure her body was turned enough to keep eye contact with her roommate. The typing halted and the older Schnee rose to her feet making sure to take the folder with her as she went to Blake's side.

“Okay Ms. Belladonna, let's get started shall we.” Blake again just nodded to the woman making sure to steal a glance at Yang whenever she could.

____________________________

The three of them were there for several long hours, Yang had perched herself on a nearby counter much to Winters dislike she never said a word about it to her. Keeping her focus solely on the feline in front of her Winter ran every test she could think of, trying to find the anomaly that did this to the faunus woman.

She was about to call it a day when her computer gave of a loud beeping noise, she sighed and rolled her chair back to the desk. “Let's hope it's good news.” she mumbled. 

To her horror it was both.

“Ms. Belladonna have you ever been in contact with anyone who works at the SDC?” Her stern face was all that Yang registered as they waited for her answer. 

Hesitantly Blake felt her stomach clench as she racked her brain. _I don't think so, unless…_

“Do dock workers fall into the category of being in contact with your company?” She waited for the older Schnee to reply but only got a blank stare.

Winter quickly brought out her phone tapping and swiping with deliberate speed.

She broke her steel like face to pinch her brows together while she showed her screen to the faunus. “This dock worker?”

If Blake wasn't covered with fur she's sure she'd be white as a sheet at who she saw, him. Her ears went completely flat against her head as she shrunk into herself, Yang saw the reaction and slid off the counter to get a better look.

“Y-yes… Him.” Yang scrunched up her nose, she knew this guy from somewhere. Where though?

“Can you give me his name and his last known whereabouts, he took something from one of our supply ships and I'm sure it's what caused this.” 

She frowned when she saw Blake shake her head, “why not?” The feline just turned her head away staring off to the side.  
Because he's dead, has been since earlier this year.”

 _Fuck-sticks it's that Adam bastard._ Yang felt like she was going to combust, now that she had a face to go with the name.

Winter was more than surprised. “That's rather unfortunate. What he stole was a set highly unusual set of crystals, they may as well be the cause for all of this in our world also. Some of our scientists have taken to call them dust crystals, they are highly unstable and can cause many different things depending on what kind it is.”

Yang snuck a glance at Blake, only for her to look away. “So your saying he took an unknown set of dust crystals?” Winter nodded. “Yes, but I do have a small sample here, thankfully.”

Winter made her way to her desk and pulled out a metal box from a drawer. “I've had to keep it in a protective case considering it's aura is pretty potent.” She took a key from her pocket and unlocked the box, making sure her gloves were on she opened it and took out an almost too clear crystal; it almost looked as if it had a halo of yellow around it.

“Wow, that's actually really beautiful; one would never think it would turn you into something else.” Yang half joked.

Winter ignored the blonde and walked back over to Blake keeping the crystal securely in her palm, “now Ms. Belladonna, has this Adam ever shown you a crystal like this?” Blake backed away from the older womans hand trying to get more distance from her. “Yes, but it wasn't that size.” She choked out her words quickly.

Winter just raised an eyebrow waiting for Blake to continue. “He made dinner one night and he never made dinner, and while we ate I bit down on something hard so when I spit it out it was a small piece of what looked like that thing.” Both Yang and Winter stared at her wide eyed and she continued, “I asked him what it was and he said it was a surprise. That was the first night when I finally left him. Soon after that he found me again and kidnapped me.”

“He tricked you into eating it?” Winter was speechless, she actually stood there with her mouth half open.

Before anyone could speak again the lab doors were thrown open, and a scrawny man stumbled in. “Ms. Schnee! The tests and x-rays came back, you need to see this!” Winter briskly walked over to him and took the paperwork, he excused himself and jogged back out.

As she read over the documents Yang bent over to Blake, “hey you doing okay?” Blake looked up to the blonde with sad eyes. “No but I'll be good eventually.”

Yang patted her back gently, then Winter came back over to them with a smile on her face, an actual smile.

“Ms. Belladonna I have actual good news for you,” she held up an x-ray photo of Blake pointing to a white blob in her abdomen. “This here has been scanned and we found that it's the crystal, it seems that the pieces have come back together. My assistant believes that if we remove it you'll eventually go back to your regular body form.”

“Really?? Are you sure?” Blake was now standing at the edge of the table her tail swishing back and forth. 

Winter nodded, “from what i can tell from the other test result this isn't supposed to be permanent anyways, but I do recommend that it be removed as soon as possible. We still don't know a lot about this type of dust so it may do harm to you the longer it's in your body.”

_Okay, she said they'd need to remove it. That means surgery…_

“I know an excellent doctor who has both knowledge of human anatomy and animal it would be 100% safe I assure you.”

Yang carefully squeezed Blakes back, the feline looked up in question and saw the the blonde wore a small worried smile; Blake now knew her answer.

“Then do it, take it out.” The White haired CEO nodded turning on her heel to make the call to the surgeon.

___________________________

Five hours later Yang called her sister and Weiss telling them both she and Blake were going to stay at the company until the feline was well enough to go home, that Blake had come out of surgery without any problems. 

The crystal was removed safely from Blakes abdomen in one piece, they made sure that no trace of it was left behind. 

After the operation Winter made sure to transfer Blake to the hospital wing of her company, it was all high tech of course. 

Yang made sure to stick with Blake through the whole ordeal, she wanted to keep her promise that she'd be there for the feline, so she waited for her to wake up as the blonde was seated right next to her bed.

It wasn't until the next night that Blake regained consciousness, she complained that her body ached and that her head hurt like hell. It was probably because without the dust in her body it was trying to work to repair what the crystal had changed.

Yang couldn't do much so she took one of Blake's paws and ran her thumb up and down the soft fur. Blake eventually fell back asleep and purred quietly as Yang kept to her ministrations. 

Yang hasn't slept since the day before she started to doze off, her body started to hunch over the hospital bed, her head carefully resting near Blakes body. _I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit. I'm sure no one will notice if I close my eyes._

The last thing Yang remembers is someone slowly stroking her hair and humming a familiar song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I wonder what happens? ;) Who dares mess with Yangs hair as she slumbers.
> 
> If you guys want word count updates and rambling check out my writeblr!
> 
> Infernalshadowtheif@tumblr.com


	7. Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital chats, cooking shows, shopping and well just them hanging out. :3
> 
> (As you can see this chapter is longer! 6,745 words to be exact. UwU Very much worth the wait I hope! ♡)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's been like a month since my last update?? Sorry? I just have a short attention span and I'm easily distracted when it comes down to writing... *sweats*
> 
> Well I am extremely grateful for you guys for waiting so damn long and for not beating down my door to update sooner lol.
> 
> Anyways, have some fluff. Enjoy!

Exhausted, that's how Blake feels, not just that but nauseous too; _it's most likely from the anesthesia_ she guesses. 

The first time she woke up Yang had helped rub her ears to calm her down, she was disoriented and her side was numb so of course she panicked before. But now she was much more calm.

She opens her eyes just a crack and sees that it's dark, at least she thinks it is. It's not the scary kind of dark though, her eyes aren't open more glancing around not spotting anyone yet but she can tell she's not alone. 

She finally opens her eyes all the way, it's dark and her low light sight kicks in even if her vision is a bit hazy right now.

She's face up to the ceiling blinking rapidly trying to clear her eyes of the sleep, exhaustion and lingering effects of the anesthesia. _Jesus, why does it feel like I was hit by a train? Where am I? A hospital?_

That's when it hit her, the surgery she forgot. They had to remove the dust crystal from inside her body, if she's here that means they must have got it out.

Blake dared to test her aching body to look around the dark room, seeing that there was nothing but an empty chair, a nightstand with a flower vase and the wall to her right; seeing nothing of interest she decided to switch her attention to the left side of the room. 

The first thing her eyes saw was the closed door to the room; it was decorated with the logo of the S.D.C which meant she was still in the Schnees company building, or at least one they owned.

She tilted her head more to the left and her eyes landed on a head of golden blonde hair laying on her bed. Yang. 

Blake may have felt like roadkill that had been revived somehow but she wanted to make sure that she wasn't stuck in one of her dreams. So she carefully reached out a- _hand? Wait I have hands… fingers, soft smooth skin-_

She moved to run her fingers up to her face, feeling her chin, lips, nose she closed her eyes and felt her soft eyelashes; her bangs brushed her fingertips. She ran her free hand through her hair carefully while sliding up to her her cat ears, right where they're supposed to be, like before. God, it worked.

She didn't know when she started but before she knew it Blake was crying. Not from a bad dream or the realization of her set fate but from relief, joy. She was herself again, finally her true self.

She wiped at her eyes a bit but they kept welling up so she let them and turned her attention back to the sleeping blonde at her side. Blake slowly shifted to her side so she could see her better, she brushed her fingertips through blonde bangs moving them from Yang's sleeping face trying to see her face more clearly.

_Oh Yang. I don't think you realize how you saved me, if it weren't for you and your family I'd still be stuck as I was before maybe dead. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay the kindness that you've shown me, Thank you._

She smiled, her lips curled ever so slightly just looking on as Yang puffed out a sigh as she continued to sleep, she was probably dreaming, of what? Hopefully something good. She didn't really notice exactly how beautiful the blonde is, she was so focused on her predicament that she almost missed how much Yang shines, even while she sleeps.

Rubbing her eyes with the sheet she couldn't help but try and look more at Yang. She couldn't sit up without assistance so Blake just quirked her body a little bit, while trying not to reopen her stitches so she could face the blonde.

Now that her tears have stopped Blake was hit with another wave of sleepiness.

Feeling her eyes starting to droop with exhaustion Blake decided to slip her hand under one of Yangs own, needing an anchor to the physical plane in case her dreams drifted away to unpleasant waters. 

So she tentatively intertwined their fingers and let her eyelids fall shut making sure to wish the blonde a good night like always, “night Yang.” She didn't expect a reaction but Yang faintly squeezed her hand in reply, “nigh blek..” was all she slurred out but Blake understood all the same.

______________________________

 

A thin ray of sun flared through the hospital window and right into Yang's eyes, she squeezed her eyes and turned her head to escape it. But she couldn't completely do that because her left arm was in the way, she tried to move it but found that her hand was being held firmly in place by something. _The hell- did I get tangled in a blanket?_

She reluctantly opened an eye hissing at the bright sun roasting her retina, tilting her head at her hand she saw that it was practically moulded together with another hand. _Who?_ Her sleep addled brain was slow to understand whose hand it was but by the time the switch was flipped she trailed from their hands to the sleeping woman in front of her.

_OH._

Yang's eyes were almost the size as a 25lb weight for a bench press, at what she saw. It was Blake. _Well not just Blake, a more human Blake! Well faunus but who cares! It worked!_

There she is sleeping peacefully, she looks amazing considering she was a cat before and then just out of surgery. Her hair is the same shade of black just like her fur was, she looks just like I'd thought she would.

Yang had to snap out of it she was starting to stare at her for too long.

 _Wait a minute-_ Yang sat up from the bed slowly dragging her eyes from Blake's sleeping face to the rest of her body her face grew beet red when she noticed what was off. 

Turning back into a human left her with no clothes; she was covered by the sheets thank God, that thought alone was enough to almost give Yang a heart attack. 

_Don't be a creep Yang this should have been expected, she has already been running around the apartment with no clothes anyways she's been a cat for christ sake, this shouldn't be any different!_

Her little internal dilemma screeched to a halt the second Blake's hand gripped Yangs more steadily, she was starting to wake up.

Her body was laying flat on the bed with the exception of her head being turned in Yangs direction. Her peaceful face contorted into one of discomfort, Blake shifted her head back to face the ceiling then carefully opened her eyes only to hiss at the brightly lit room.

She looked out of it, especially when she turned her head back towards Yang her eyes were almost dull. “H-hey, morning Yang.” her voice sounded quiet but very ruff like gravel.

Yang smiled then reached over to the pitcher of water and poured it into the waiting cup, dropped a straw into it carefully moving it towards the ravenette. “Good morning Blakey.” she carefully helped tilt Blake enough so she could take a couple sips of the water from the waiting straw.

Yang almost flinched at the pet name she had secretly given her raven-haired friend, luckily for her the slip-up gained a small smile from Blake. Yang felt like she was ridiculous for even holding it back till now, it was nice knowing that Blake didn't mind it.

After helping with the water cup Yang ended up giving Blake her hoodie so she could sit up more without worrying about the sheets falling from her body and exposing herself by accident. 

It was better for both of them, Blake for her modesty and Yang from a heart attack.  
_______________________________

After Blake was more alert and less groggy, Yang felt that it was okay to leave Blake in the room to search for a doctor or nurse so they were aware that their patient was now awake and conscious.

“Be back in a bit, I'll go find someone to come check on you.” Yang patted Blake's foot through the covers and made her way out the room to search for an employee that could check on Blake.

It didn't take long maybe four minutes of walking down the hall when she noticed Winter talking with a nurse at the registry desk. _Finally!_

Yang was so focused on getting the CEO's attention that she completely missed the red blur charging towards her from down the hall.

The only thing Yang registered beforehand was the screeching of rubber soles on the floor and a smaller body colliding with hers throwing her off her feet and onto the hard floor with an audible, ‘ooOMf’. 

Yang was familiar with being tackled in the past but now days she was almost a year out of shape to take this one. So much so that the wind was knocked clean out of her body.

“Ohmygod, Yang I'm so sorry! I tried to slow down I swear!” Ruby quickly rolled off of Yang reaching out to try and help her up while she rattled off her apologies to the rose struck blonde.

Coughing a bit Yang took her frantic sisters hand and climbed to her feet. “It's fine, guess I'm a lot more soft and squishy than I thought.” She breathed out a short laugh trying to get her bearings. 

_Right Blake's awake._ Yang ruffled the brunettes hair earning a heavy frown and swatting from Ruby as she walked past and towards Winter. 

“Winter, hi uh Blake is awake. Figured I'd let someone know in case you wanted to evaluate her condition now that the crystal is out?” She managed to talk with what little air her lungs had gathered after her fall.

Winter glanced at Ruby and back to Yang, clearly disturbed by their greeting, choosing to ignore it she subtly cleared her throat and signaled for the two sisters to follow her back to Blake. “Let's go see then.”

While they made their way Yang nudged Ruby to get her attention, “so where's Weiss? I figured she'd come with you.” 

Ruby hissed at being jabbed with the blondes elbow, rubbing the now tender spot. “Ow! She came, said she'd take care of Blake's paperwork for you guys. Something about making sure you guys won't be held up when she's able to be checked out and go home.” She sheepishly gave Yang a thumbs up.

Yang was shocked to say the least, “well shit I guess I can't call her ‘ice princess’ anymore huh? I know she CAN be nice every now and then but going as far as to help with the boring paperwork? Even I wouldn't do that.” 

she may joke about it but deep down she knew she definitely would suffer through boring paperwork for the both of them. Especially after this.

The three of them reached the Blake's room, it was finally time to run the last tests and make sure that Blake was going to be okay.

(Unknown to both sisters Winter and Weiss agreed to split Blake's hospital Bill's, they figured the woman had enough thing to deal with they didn't want her to pay for the right to be normal again.)

____________________________

Blake was was lying in bed waiting for Yang to bring back a nurse or doctor, expecting one of the two but instead when Yang pushed the door open she saw that Winter herself came.

Blake's cat ears perked up, the CEOs face was clearly surprised by the looks of it. “Astounding, this is just spectacular.” The older woman brushed past the sisters and over next to the side of the bed.

She took out a small silver flashlight motioning for Blake to lean forward while Winter checked her eyes. After that she took one of Blake's hands to check her fingers then her pulse on her wrist.

She did a bunch of other basic tests and by the time she was done she took out her notebook and wrote down her findings and some other notes. 

“Ms. Belladonna from what I can tell you're completely fine, normal even. Aside from your stitches and the anesthesia withdrawal I don't see why you have to stay here, you can go home if you wish to today. I still have to run your new blood test but it wont finish till later, so you're good to go.” Blake was starting to get all teary eyed, she was so happy to hear that.

Winter patted Blake on the shoulder and gave her a smile, “congratulations Ms. Belladonna.” She put away her book and excused herself from the room to let them all have some privacy.

After the door shut the quiet atmosphere was buzzing with the excitement of the young brunette. “Whoahhh! Blake, your so pretty! Your people like us again!!” Ruby was the first to rush to Blake's side and engulf her in a big but gentle hug. “This is so cool,” Ruby groaned as she remembered something, “ohmygod I'm so sorry I stepped on your tail I never apologized for that I'm such a jerk.”

Blake chuckled and patted her on the back with her free arm, “it's no problem really Ruby. Thanks for remembering to apologize though I appreciate it.” Blake chuckled when Ruby hugged her a bit tighter. 

Before Ruby could rattle on about something like the paperwork thing Yang walked over picked up her sister and sat her in a chair. “Hey!” She yelped, Yang just shook her head and knelt by Blake's bedside. “So she said you're free to leave whenever you feel okay to, you're the boss right now so what do you want to do?” 

Blake froze for a second, she's human again which means she could go home if she wanted. The home where Adam invaded her space. Or she could ask Yang if she still had room enough for her, but I do like living there. 

Yang saw that Blake was having trouble finding the right answer so, “hey it'd still be alright if you wanted to stay with me until you get back on your feet, there's no way it'd just boot you to the curb. Believe it or not but you're kind of one of us now.” Yang slowly slid her hand toward Blake's taking one and gave it a firm squeeze. 

Blake let a smile slip over her face, her amber eyes flicked up to the pair of lilac ones that she's grown fond of over the past month, “okay, if you don't mind me being there could I stay with you? I'll do my part around the apartment and find work when I'm all healed up.” 

Yang stood up and nodded. “Of course! Just go at your own pace ok? I'm not one to push someone else into doing what they're not ready to do so it's no problem Blake.” Grinning from ear to ear Yang gave hand one last squeeze then let go so she could grab the pair of hospital scrubs Winter had left on the table for the young woman to wear.

While Yang did that Blake glanced of to Ruby and blushed lightly when the younger woman gave her a very enthusiastic smile and thumbs up.

 _God I hope I don't do anything stupid while I'm there._  
______________________________

By the time got dressed in her scrubs (with Yangs jacket) Weiss called Ruby to tell her that the car was in the front waiting for them.

Blake was still wobbly and sore so Ruby fetched a wheelchair for her, Yang ended up pushing her though claiming that Ruby would just run the whole time. Blake laughed while the small brunette huffed and stuck her tongue at the blonde.

It didn't take long for the three of them to reach the front of the building, when they pushed the doors open the warm sun greeted their hospital chilled skin. “Damn it's warm out here, it should be a crime for it to be this warm this time of the year.” Yang finished with a hand swiping at her forehead and bangs.

Blake was about to add when a white sedan pulled up next to the curb in front of them, the tinted windows rolled down a second later revealing the white-haired heiress. “Good evening, I'm finished here so I'll take you two home.” 

Blake nodded and looked back to Yang who had a light grin on her face. Yang looked down catching Blake staring making her smile a bit more. “Okay let's get you in the car then!” Yang locked the brakes and when Ruby came closer to take Blake's arm the blonde shooed her away, “get in Rubes I got her.”

The brunettes brows furrowed in confusion but she conceded and went to take her place in the passenger's seat.

Blake felt a hand rest on her mid-back making her look up at Yang, “you ready Blake?” The faunus’ ear twitched in question, “yes?” That's all it took, Yang nodded and carefully wrapped her left arm around Blake's back and her prosthetic one under her legs and hoisted her up then into her arms.

Blake squeaked immediately throwing her arms around the blondes neck in surprise, clearly not expecting to be picked up at all while being human; bridal style even. Yang openly laughed at her reaction as she walked them to the car and into the back seat. “Light as a feather.” She winked as she helped settle the raven-haired women into her seat and buckled her in.

Weiss just scoffed at Yangs show of bravado, the blonde leaned in between the heiress and Ruby purposefully invading the latter's personal space. “Aw is little Weissy jealous? If you wanted to be carried all you had to do was ask.” Yangs tone was ultimately teasing but with the hint of being a flirt, all to tease the smaller woman. It was fun to see how fast she could go from annoyed to embarrassed.

Weiss didn't take the bait this time, just flicked Yangs forehead, told her to dream on, and to sit back then buckle-up. 

The blonde did so gently rubbing the spot where she was flicked, Blake caught her eye clearly smiling at what she saw and the outcome Yang had earned herself. 

“I never noticed but you two are pretty close aren't you, enough to make jibes and joke with each other.” She curiously asked, her amber eyes lightning up in amusement.

Yang rubbed her chin glancing at Weiss in question, _I guess we are now that I think about it._ She nodded, “we are now, before we kinda just acknowledged each other's existence?” Blake looked confused.

“Well she grew up with strict parents so she was extremely uptight when Ruby and I met her, like she almost looked down on us whenever we played around or something. Just a couple years ago we helped her loosen up more with us and now she's considerate, nice, and well sociable.” 

Yang finished off by patting the heiress’ head making her swat the blondes hand away. “I am driving you big oaf! Besides I wasn't that bad, I was sociable and nice enough, you make me sound like I was a terror.” 

Yang just cackled playfully nudging Ruby from her spot, “Rubes remember the time we tricked her into playing monopoly with us? ‘This isn't a game, it's a tool to test who is better at monetizing the housing market, not many people are able to beat it’ honestly the only time I got her to play back then.” Yang let out a full laugh Ruby following along just at the memory of it. “She lost too don't forget.” The brunette added in between wheezes. Weiss looked to be laughing too but more subtly than the sisters, “you two are terrible, I only lost because I kept landing on both of your ridiculously placed lots.”

Blake now started laughing too, she may have not been there but just the image of a flustered Weiss scowling at a board game was too much to handle. Yang beamed when Blake finally gave into joining their group laugh. _She'll fit in with us just fine._

______________________________

Weiss and Ruby had dropped Blake and Yang off at the apartment around an hour ago, the amber-eyes faunus made use of the couch after the blonde made her borrow her extra pair of sweats and a shirt given that hospital scrubs could only offer little comfort and warmth. Blake gave up on declining the offer when Yang said she'd let her pick what they'd watch on TV, anything. 

Yang was off in the kitchen making some sandwiches and mini fish-sticks for their late lunch while Blake rested on the couch to set up the television to watch best chef. 

By the time food was ready Blake was insistent on Yang watching at least the first episode before she gave an opinion on the cooking show. At first Yang was almost falling asleep up until one of the contestants raged when they dropped a bowl of what they were about to serve. Yang felt bad for the guy, that was his last saving grace apparently and he just lost it to gravity.

Several episodes later both Yang and Blake became invested in the show, they even developed a sort of routine. During a commercial or lax part of the show they'd both chat about the previous dish or drama that was made by each of their favorite contestants.

Yang mostly talked about the young mother named Rochelle; who had made her chicken tenders with a side of spinach, butternut squash, and mashed potatoes. She said that it's meant to be both healthy and tasty; her kids loved it whenever she made it.

The blonde found it interesting that the woman used lemon on the potatoes to bring out the sweet tang the judge had mentioned when he tried it, and that the chicken looked almost too perfect considering the limited time she had to cook them.

Blake was fascinated by the contestant named Oscar, he was considerably much younger than most of the others on the show but he showed talent. He was usually lucky enough to be chosen to prepare seafood styled dishes, one of which was a seared catfish seasoned with lemon pepper, a side of spinach, and broccoli. According to the judge it flaked perfectly as she cut a piece off, the meat was not too soft or firm and it was beautifully presented too.

"So is liking fish an after effect from being a cat or have you always liked it?" The blonde playfully asked as she noticed Blake's pupils were the size of a golf ball as she stared at the food on the screen. 

Blake sheepishly gave Yang a small smile, "fish has been my favorite food since I was little actually. My parents joked that it was because of our faunus traits." She laughed a bit at the memory of that conversation.

"Hmm, Good to know then! Now I know what to make for dinner at least." The blonde pulled her phone out to type a short reminder for a shopping list to restock the fridge with more food plus some seafood. They had to have enough stocked in the fridge to feed the both of them now.

After Yang put her phone away she reached around to pull the throw blanket from the back of the couch to carefully drape it over Blake's lap, "can't be comfy without a fluffy blanket." She smiled again and turned back to the screen to watch the show again, Blake couldn't really focus as well as before though. It just hit her that she was really sitting shoulder to shoulder with Yang as herself, not as a the feline stray she used to be but as an equal, a person.

Smiling again to herself Blake opted to take a page from the blonde and slip the other half of the blanket over Yang's lap, "can't be comfy without a fluffy blanket right?" She smiled awkwardly. _ugh that sounded cheesier than when she first said it._

Her actions cheese or not gained a chuckle from the blonde as she reached her left arm over the raven-haired woman's shoulders pulling her in a bit now laughing. "You're so adorable Blake," her smile kept it's place as did her arm as she turned back to the TV. Blake now nestled under Yang's arm was no longer chilly; the blondes body heat already chasing it away leaving her feeling extremely comfortable and a bit sleepy now that she was warmer and comfortable.

Before she knew it her head was resting against Yangs shoulder Blake was now slowly starting to doze off as Yang made small circles on her own shoulder with her thumb; the sound of the TV droning out as her amber eyes finally drifted closed. Before she succumbed to sleep the soothing voice she grew to adore gave her peace before sleep whispered."Night Blake." Blake hummed back groggily, "Mm-night-Yang-"

______________________________

Yang doesn't remember exactly how but when she woke up she found herself trapped, by what you ask?

Well she was considerably much warmer than she normally is in the morning so that's hint number one. The second is that a feline ear was also twitching under her nose every time she breathed out; finally the third is that her left arm is trapped between the back of the couch and owner of the feline ears body. That's right, after Blake fell asleep Yang figured that she'd want to sleep stretched out so she moved them both to lay flat while Yang finished the episode so she could turn off the TV and go to bed. The blonde would have followed through. IF she hadn't fallen asleep right after she was laid down with Blake tucked into her side.

Blake was none the wiser of what was going on, her face was tucked under Yangs chin her right cheek squished against her collarbone sleeping peacefully. 

Ignorance is bliss they say, Yang on the other hand was all too aware of what position she was in her face was redder than Ruby's jacket by the time she heard Blake mumble her name when she tried to scoot out from underneath the raven-haired faunus.

 _Crap now what? I can't feel my arm and I think I gotta go pee, and did she just say my name?? I should move but I don't want to wake her up! Oh God help me keep it together._ Yang looked around for an idea but she couldn't think of anything.

 _Maybe if I just roll out quickly she won't wake up?_ She sighed, it's the only thing she's got so far.

Before she could change her mind Yang twisted her body carefully and quickly out from underneath the other woman's body, she did so perfectly up until she hit the floor then the coffee table with a thud.

The blonde recovered fast and peeked up at the couch, not even a twitch from the still sleeping Blake. She let out the breath she didn't know she had held, _okay that worked at least._ She stood up, dusted off her clothes a bit and carefully made her way to the restroom to relieve herself.

She finished up washed up, brushed her teeth, then made her move to the kitchen to make her and Blake some good old fashioned breakfast.

______________________________

An almost sweet smell that's what woke up Blake, it smelled like heaven. The faunus woman slowly pushed herself up sitting on her legs, hair disheveled, her cheek creased from sleeping face first on the cushions. 

The clatter of a plate being set onto the counter is what drew her eyes to the blonde who was smiling at her from the kitchen, "morning sleeping beauty. I made us breakfast with the last of the food from the fridge. We can go shopping for more after we eat if you want." She set down another plate of food then turned back to the stove to finish the eggs.

Blake rubbed her eyes and yawned as she gingerly extracted herself from the blanket and couch; she walked over to an empty chair taking a seat. _Uhg my body feels heavy, I'm going to need stronger tea for today.._

Like the saint she is Yang came up to the counter and set down a hot mug of what Blake guessed was ginger root tea. _how the?_ "I didn't know you drank tea Yang." The blonde shrugged. "I don't, I asked Weiss what tea was good for in the morning. You mentioned a while ago that you preferred tea to coffee so I figured I'd get some for you, but I read that cats couldn't have any without getting sick or worse, so it's just been sitting in the cabinet 'till now."

 _Oh._ Ears perked high Blake looked down at the mug she had cupped in her hands, she quickly looked back up at Yang then to the cup as she brought it up close to her mouth; taking care as she took a deep breath of the light vapor that arose from inside. Heavenly. Blake closed her eyes then took a careful sip from her mug, letting the warm liquid wash down her throat, slowly it spread the heat warming her chest on it's way to her stomach.

It's pretty strong without anything else in it, but Blake preferred it that way, sugar or milk would just dilute the original taste. 

Setting down the mug again she opened her eyes, Yang was still standing there, patiently waiting to see if Blake had liked the tea or not.

"This is really good tea, it's ginger root yes?" Yang nodded enthusiastically, "you are very correct! Weiss said it would be better than black tea, especially in the morning." Bringing her own mug up to her lips taking a long sip of her coffee. "Wow, well thank you for this it's been too long since I've had any kind of tea."

Yang nodded sliding her own plate of food to the other side of the counter next to Blake's, then she rounded the island to her own chair. "No problem at all Blake, it's the least I can do. If you want any other types of tea make a list for when we go food shopping later 'kay?" Blake nodded, Yang grinned and started to work on eating her breakfast, Blake working on hers too now.

______________________________

After eating breakfast Yang put their plates away, then proceeded to push Blake to her room to lend her some day clothes. The faunus woman objected over and over but Yang wasn't having any of that she couldn't go to a supermarket in sweats, nu-uh nope.

Her dark brows furrowed and her gaze locked onto the folded clothes in the blondes arms, "No it's fine Yang I'm sure it'd be okay to just wear this, then get clothes while we're out-" she huffed and held her hand out to stop the shorter woman's words, "Blake just take them they're just Jean's and a shirt. While we're out we'll definitely get you some clothes that fit better but for now use these, we're not going to Walmart." She inwardly laughed at her joke, _definitely not going to a Walmart._

As she was about to protest again the blonde sighed and shook her head, gently guiding her to the bathroom so she could change. 

It didn't take long to see that the shirt was a bit big and the jean's legs were a bit long for her, luckily for Blake she made it work anyways. She tied the bottom of the sunflower yellow shirt making it into a knot at the side of her hip to keep it in place. She also ended up rolling the bottom cuffs of the jeans so they wouldn't drag on the floor while walking. 

It couldn't have taken more than three minutes for Blake to come out fully dressed minus shoes. She didn't see Yang in the room, wondering where she went she called out, "Yang? I'm done, I folded the pajamas and left them on the counter."

There was a clatter to her right, "in here, alright thanks!" Curious as to what the blonde was doing she wandered over to the open door by the window. _I don't remember this room, what is she-_

Before Blake could register what Yang was doing she saw the blondes fully bare muscular back as she was changing shirts. Standing their dumbstruck Blake's eyes caught Yangs as she turned to reach for her shirt. Being caught staring the raven-haired woman jerked away from the closet door yelping as she stumbled back into the dresser. "I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't think you were in there changing!" 

_It's a closet, what the hell Blake! Use your brain, of course she'd change there since you were in her bathroom!_

Yang poked her head out her face clearly embarrassed, Blake's own face was red as a beat as she saw the blonde give her an awkward grin. "Uh, n-no problem! I probably should have warned you I didn't think you'd change so fast, my bad." Blake just stared at the floor and nodded back.

Yang then pulled her head back through the doorway and came out a minute later wearing a lilac zip-up jacket and sneakers, holding out another hoodie and a pair of shoes/socks for Blake to take.

"Well that was one way to start a morning, let's go shopping now huh?" Her smile was back in its place cheeks still a bit flushed but she didn't seem mad so Blake hesitantly smiled back, taking the items from Yangs offering hand, "alright then let's go."

______________________________

The two women decided to get the clothes first, the food could spoil if they took too long in the store. So they both made their way into the Ross down the street.

After they grabbed a cart It didn't take long for Blake to make her way to some racks to browse for some shirts. She filed through each one with a look of concentration on her face humming a like and dislike at every other shirt she saw. Some too revealing while others just downright ridiculous looking.

While Blake did her search Yang did her own, picking out ones that she thought Blake would like, comfortable but stylish, not to mention warm for the new season change.

After gathering a small stack of shirts the pair pushed their cart over to the pant racks. "God barely any of these have front pockets…" Black muttered out loud as she held up a dark pair of jeans, clearly disappointed. Yang chuckled and leaned close so only Blake could hear her, "that's because a dude designed them. I guess they assume all women carry big ass purses so why would we need pockets right?"

Blake's frown melted as she chuckled at the blondes joke, "maybe so." Her smile stayed as they moved on to another pair of pants, Yang making fun of the overuse of sparkles while Blake shook them out causing a good portion of it so flake off the pants and onto the floor and their bodies. 

By the time Blake had picked out all that she needed she stopped suddenly causing Yang to walk into her from the back. "Why'd you stop, see something you like?" Blake just turned to look Yang straight on with a bemused face.

"I forgot. Yang! I lost my wallet when I turned into a cat, I can't get all this." She whispered quickly and gestured to the cart full of clothing. Yang just looked at her, "wait that's it, don't worry about it Blake. Weiss told me that she's working on replacing your cards and stuff like that. I'll spot you till you get them back." 

Blake was hesitant, "why? Why are you guys helping me so much?" She clutched her arm looking down to the floor.

Yang shook her head and reached out for Blake's shoulders to pull her in, slow enough so she could pull away if she wanted to. She didn't pull away which was a good sign so Yang pulled her in more finally hugging Blake to her body. "We're helping you because we want to, your our friend and we care for you and your wellbeing."

Blake nodded as she ducked her head into Yangs shoulder, "thank you." She snaked her arms back around the blondes back to clutch at her jacket, Yang tightened her own grip a bit more as she let her chin rest at the top of the ravenettes head right in between her ears. Her breath subtly mingled with a cat ear making it twitch with each breath.

A soft voice broke their little bubble, Yang loosened her hold as she looked over, "excuse me dearies, I don't mean to interrupt buy I need to get to that side." Yang flushed as she shuffled herself and Blake over out of the older woman's way. "So sorry ma'am." Blake was now next to her muttering her own apology to the woman while trying to avoid eye contact with her blonde companion.

After exiting the clothing store Yang and Blake made their way back to the apartment, both trying to keep a normal pace while balancing their bags. Yang more so than Blake because she insisted on carrying the heavier ones so Blake's stitches wouldn't be aggravated. 

Thirty feet down the street and Yangs fingers were losing some feeling as she held on tight to the plastic bag handles. Blake herself had to switch hands just to relieve the pressure on her fingers. 

"Shit, sorry I don't have wheels this would have been a hell of a lot easier with my car." Yang did her best not to pale at the thought of driving again but it's still hard not to.

Blake shrugged a shoulder, "its okay Yang, walking is healthy anyways. Given what's happened I think it's good that your not pushing yourself to drive."

They walked in silence for a moment, Yang clearly in thinking mode while Blake took in the sights and fresh air around them, the weather now briskly nipping at the faunus womans ears.

"You know," Yang started to speak causing Blake's ear to swivel in her direction; Yang continued. "You know. It's not that I'm scared of driving again, it's not even the car to be honest." 

She stopped walking and stared at the pavement for a moment her lack of movement hinted for Blake stop, so she did.

She continued to speak again this time locking her eyes on Blake's shoulder. "I think it's more like, if I'm driving around, then someone needed help again and I'm in a car I won't notice until they jump in front of the car. So like. It's that and it makes me nervous to be in one too, I want to be more aware of what's going on around me while going somewhere." 

Her eyes trailed from Blake's shoulder to chance a look at her eyes, to see if she actually understood what she meant.

Blake's eyes never left hers, until, she noticed her face grow softer. A small smile faced her lips as she fondly looked at Yang. "I understand."

There's nothing more for her to say, it's just one way Yang wants to process this. It makes sense, only because it's what she wants to do before she is ready.

The blonde let out a breath smiling back, "okay. Let's get home before we lose our fingers." 

After they got back they dropped off the bags of clothes to set out again but this time for the food.

Yang has yet to show Blake what she can make for dinner. Just might be that fish fry dish she's been meaning to try out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know how to finish this chapter tbh, I wanted to do the diner thing of them eating and chatting? But I cut that because it was a bit too slow, like really slow.
> 
> Welp I have maybe another chapter or three in mind for this story so stay tuned! Ily my beautiful readers!
> 
> (Find me @infernalshadowtheif on Tumblr to get updates!)


	8. Picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small amount of sad, job hunting, realizations, and fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have arisen! Hope you enjoy! ♡

Roommates, such a common practice between people sharing a living space. As of a couple of days ago, this is what Blake has become with Yang, a roommate; they eat together and spends the majority of their time together.

Yang watched her Faunus roomie for the entirety of those few days, making sure Blake didn't lift anything too heavy and made sure her bandages were changed daily. After day three Blake needed a break from the doting blonde, she was more than glad that she cared for her health and well-being but even she had her limits. 

“Yang I appreciate that you're taking care of me, but haven’t you been missing work?” Her amber eyes looked questioningly over the top of her book and at Yang.

The blonde huffs out a groan lowering her magazine, “dang it, I was hoping you wouldn't notice me missing work!" She laughed under her breath glancing over to those curious amber eyes.

Blake looked bewildered so Yang explained. "I wanted to hang out with you more is all, this is like the first time in almost a year that you're in your normal body. I thought I could keep you company until you settled in again.

_That is probably the most considerate thing I've ever heard, how the hell did I find so caring??_

Blake placed her makeshift bookmark in her book and set it down onto the coffee table in front of her, rounding the table over to the blonde woman to her right. She didn't say anything when Yang asked what she was doing when she knelt down next to the armchair the other woman was occupying the questions stopped and those lilac eyes stared with rapt attention but still questioning. 

"Yang," Blake took the magazine from the other's hands and replaced it with her own slender fair ones, "you are probably the most considerate person I know; I never would have guessed that's why you've been lazing around the apartment with me these past couple days."

Yang was about to speak but Blake held up her hand, "so I want to say thank you for taking care of me, and even though I appreciate you doing this I want you to go back to work; I'll be fine when you do." Blake opened her eyes and only saw the look of adoration on Yang's face, almost a proud look about it. 

"If you think you're okay being here on your own from now on I don't see why I should say otherwise. Only as long as you don't burn the place down trying to fry a salmon again!" The blonde pulled the Faunus woman's arm closer to her body as she cackled at the memory. Blake willingly let herself be pulled into her orbit, the sun's pull was a difficult thing to withstand after all.

Blake's ears flattened against her head in embarrassment, "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again." 

"Yeah we did, but it was kinda funny when you screamed fish-fire!" Blake let out a sigh as her torso settled into Yangs warm side, content to just lay there doing nothing. "Yeah, I guess it was a bit funny." Just smiling as the blondes flesh hand ran it's course through her hair and over her velvet ears. 

_Maybe I'll miss her while she's gone at work more than I first thought I would._

_________________________________

The next day when Yang isn't home Blake has taken the liberty of using the desktop making use of her free time to look up possible job openings. 

_It has to be close, a walking distance would be best._ Grumbling at the vaguely written job descriptions she clicks away from the ridiculous ones and closer to the more normal listings. 

As she was looking at an open waitressing position for the cafe down the street Blake noticed an old job listing, oddly enough it was already check marked to stay updated on it.

 _Might as well see what it is._ She clicked it to see that it was for a gym down a couple of blocks from the apartment, "I wonder if it's the same place." She clicked a link to find that the position was for a secretary job. 

Her duties included: answering calls, schedule dry cleaning deliveries/pickups, and sometimes taking stock of gym supplies. 

Her ears perked up. _Doesn't sound too hard, I could do this easily enough. It also looks like the position has been open for quite a while to the pay isn't bad either, maybe I'll get lucky with this place!_

Scrolling down some more she found the name and number of the manager taking notes on a separate piece of paper so she could call them immediately. 

"Yes, hello?" A man answered with a good amount of gusto to his voice. "Hello, is this Neptune Vasilias by chance?" She may be nervous as hell but she has to do something besides sitting around doing nothing all day.

The conversation was pretty fluid thank God, according to Neptune she's the first person in months to call about the position.

"yeah, not many people like the idea of sitting around all day answering the phone for a 24-hour gym I guess." _Isn't he supposed to encourage the position not put it down?_

"Anyways! You can come in tomorrow and we'll see how you do, think of it as an evaluation instead of an interview." _guess he just caught that…_

"Yes that'd be great, I'll see you tomorrow an hour before opening time." she openly smiled at the thought of something new she can do now, a new chance at life.

She has another couple hours before Yang is off so Blake busies herself with making herself a new resume. _Maybe I'll have better odds if I bring one with me, can't hurt to._

Not even an hour and a half into typing it Blake realizes that she doesn't have her social security card, all her information besides her driver's license was in her wallet and bag. All of that was lost when she was kidnapped and turned into a feline.

Stopping her typing she leans her head heavily into her hands, "shit. This is bad, I don't even have my phone either." Her body slumps heavily into the desk, head resting on the surface with a light thump.

 _I'm so screwed, no wallet, money, identification information; nothing, it's like I did die._ Before Blake could wallow further, her ears quirked picking up the soft click of the door closing. Yang is home.

"Hey, everything okay Blake?" Not bothering to lift her head or even greet her friend Blake just sniffles a breath shaking her head.

Any sign that Blake was crying and like lightning, Yang doesn't hesitate to throw her bag down by the door to cross the room to the Faunus woman's side. "Shh hey it's okay please don't cry, what's wrong sweetie?" Her voice softened as she knelt down next to Blake and rubbed circles onto her back.

With Yang here trying to comfort her she finally broke, "I-I don't have anything! My driver's license is all I have left and even that is damaged, if I wanted to work or do anything I can't without proper identification, when he took my bag away from me it's like he really did plan to kill me, erase me." She blubbered into the blonde's shoulder.

_This is so stupid why am I still so weak even after he's gone!_

"Fuck him." Yang stopped her hand movement as her tone dropped to an almost snarl. Blake was taken aback by her quick change of tone she stuttered, "w-what d'you mean?"

Yang pulled her body away from Blake's and gently took her face into her hands, "I said fuck him. Yes, he did those terrible things to you back then but he's gone for good now, that bastard didn't break you Blake far from it; you got away from him and that makes you so damn strong because you’re alive while he's not."

 _Strong? I'm strong because I'm alive…_ Blake's eyes widened at that, she never thought of it in that way, yes well she knew that she was resilient because she's alive right now sure but she thought it was on account of being a coward for running away and into oncoming traffic.

"I feel more like a coward than strong though-" the blonde woman silently shook her head, "self-preservation isn't cowardly Blake. You had two options at that time, I'm certain that nine out of ten people would have chosen the road over facing him while in that state."

Blake didn't want to argue her reasoning anymore so she sighed, letting her forehead down onto Yang's shoulder. "Okay, if that's what you think then I'll try and take another look at it from your angle. I'm just so tired."

"It's okay to be tired, I know for a fact that you deserve all the rest you want after all of this." Yang rubbed the Faunus woman's back trying to soothe her if just a bit.

"Thank you, Yang, I don't know, maybe I'm just nervous about tomorrow it's been a while since I've been on an interview." 

She stopped rubbing her back then moved away to look at Blakes face more, “an interview? Like a job interview?” Blake hesitantly nodded her head ‘yes’. Yang smiled at this, “Hey that's great! Is it some place lax, so you wont open your stitches?” 

“Yes, the place that I called said its just secretary work, I’d be at the desk most of the time or taking inventory.” 

Yang nodded at this, she stood up from the couch and took Blakes hand to pull her to her feet. “Well it sounds like you have to put an outfit together for your interview then, I’ll help you!” 

Blake let out a sigh, not fighting the blondes pull to her new room but fighting the happy feeling of what awaits her tomorrow. Yang pushed open the room door and led Blake to the center letting her stand and watch the bubbly blonde rummage through her clothes in the closets.

The ravenette stood there while Yang held different combinations of shirts and pairs of pants, she made short sounds of agreement or disagreement at certain combos but ultimately decided on black straight-legged jeans and a white button-up long sleeve shirt with a long brown coat from Yangs own closet.

“There, now you’ll be all snazzy for tomorrow! You’ll definitely knock ‘em dead.” 

“Thank you for helping me, I’ve never been all that fashionable for these kinds of things.” 

“Of course I’d help you with this, also dont say that you picked all of the clothes I’m just putting them together for the occasion.” Yang chuckled putting the last shirt away back in the closet, she closed the door turing back to face Blake.

All she did in response was stand there smoothing out the coat that was lent to her for the next day. Blake could only lightly smile back, she was still dwelling on the fact that her life beyond the apartment was almost non-existent. _In shambles more like._

Yangs own beaming smile dimmed a bit when she noticed the other woman's somber mood. So she plucked the coat from the raveonettes arms and set it down on the bed then motioned for them to sit down.

“I uh, I have something for you.” Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. “Weiss did the digging while I did the footwork, I hope it was okay for us to do this but.” the key was gently placed into the smaller woman's palm.

Clearly confused Blake just stared at it, it looked to be older and scuffed up clearly well used. When she turned it over she found that it was ‘her’ key, the name Belladonna was neatly etched into the face of the bronze body. 

Her old apartment key, Yang just handed her her lost key.

Blakes head snapped up to meet Yang's own eyes, "How did you get this?" 

"Well, you know how Weiss hired a private investigator? He found your building and your landlady confronted him when he asked about you." Yang chuckled, "she asked if we found you and when he said we probably did she gave him this key, she was very worried."

Blake's eyes welled up at the thought of her nice neighbor and landlady. "She's been worried about me?" _So someone did wonder where I went, Maria I'm sorry I worried you…_

"Tomorrow… after my interview will you go with me to my apartment? I-I don't want to be there alone when I go back." Blake looked down to her trembling fingers, Yang gently rested her own calm hand on one of Blake's helping her settle a bit.

"Hey, of course I'll go with you. No way you're doing this on your own, you've helped me now I'll help you."

A small smile crept up onto the smaller woman's face, "we help each other." Yang reached over and ruffled Blake's hair laughing, "Damn right we do!" 

"Through ups and downs I'm certain we'll get through tomorrow no problem, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all oof.
> 
> Life's been that one guy holding a baseball bat while standing outside of your house and I was not ready to deal with him. So I took a big break to gather my sanity so I wouldn't fudge up when writing. 
> 
> This chapter is like 2k shorter than I wanted but this was all I could manage at the moment. 
> 
> My guesstimation is that I'll be putting up 3 more chapters then it'll be all done! TuT
> 
> Thank you to those leaving encouraging comments, I always look back at them when I'm feeling down so thank you! Ily my awesome readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Ideas?


End file.
